Unexpected Circumstance
by lady-ares
Summary: Salieri/Mozart, Mozart and Salieri are forced to work together at the request of the Emperor on a musical piece, leading to new discoveries, relationships and heartaches. Based on the characters portrayed in Mozart L'Opera Rock, not the historical people
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters/people. If I did then at the end of Mozart L'Opera Rock Mozart and Salieri would skip off into the sunset together and live happily ever after, but unfortunately I do not. This is all for fun so please don't sue me.

Paring: Mozart/Salieri Warnings/Ratings: This story will be PG to M, M in later chapters. Nothing massively graphic (in my opinion anyway) but there will be intimate situations later on, you have been forewarned. I will be putting rating on each of the chapters so please use your own discretion when reading or skip over the smexin parts if that's not your thing.

Anything written in italics is the person's thoughts and the ... means there is a change in time or place.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1 (Rated PG)

It all started with a simple piece of parchment. A letter of summons arrived from the palace one early May morning to the Salieri household. The letter carrier knocked on the front door and was greeted by the porter who immediately took the sealed envelope to his employer.

Salieri heard a knock on his music room door. He had converted his study into a workplace and music room some time ago so that he could focus on writing his music at home when he was not using the palace facilities. It also created a quiet and homely atmosphere when tutoring his music students. He looked up from the music score he was currently working on at the noise.

"Come in" Salieri called. His employees knew not to come into the music room uninvited. Sometimes Salieri would spend hours working non-stop and his staff understood that he did not like to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary during those periods.

The porter came into the room quickly, handed him the letter, and left without a word. Salieri opened the letter and found it was from the Emperor. The Emperor was requesting his presence at the palace at noon to discuss a commission for Salieri. Surprised at the personal letter, he set it down on his desk and quickly went up to his room to change. One did not show up to the palace in plain clothes. Salieri's curiosity was piqued, despite his success and popularity as a composer and musician in Vienna's high society, he had never received a letter from the Emperor himself. Once dressed in his finer clothes, he called for his coach and left for the palace.

Little did Salieri know he was not the only one to receive such a letter that morning.

...

Mozart awoke abruptly to pounding on his door and the shrill cry of Cacilia Weber. Startled, Mozart got out of bed and quickly grabbed and donned yesterdays trousers and a plain shirt, afraid something was wrong to provoke such a response from the woman so early in the morning. Rushing to the door Mozart quickly opened it only to have Cacilia practically topple him over as she charged into his apartment.

"What is it! Is something wrong, is Constance hurt, her sisters hurt? Is the house on fire?" Mozart asked in a rush.

"No no, none of that silly Mozart. A mail carrier just arrived with a letter for you from the palace, the palace!" Cacilia Weber exclaimed excitedly, waving said letter around in the air. "Looks like you finally made an impression on someone Mozart, how wonderful! Open it, open it" Cacilia thrust the letter at Mozart.

Excited now, Mozart quickly took the letter from Cacilia and read it. "Well, what does it say dear boy, speak up!" Mozart looked up from the parchment to Cacilia's expectant face just as Constance and her sisters entered into his apartment.

"It's a summons, from the Emperor himself. Requesting my presence at the palace at noon to speak of a commission!" Mozart stated in exhilaration. Cacilia and her daughters cried out in excitement. Constance came closer to grab Mozart's arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, congratulations Mozart" she cried "a request straight from the Emperor himself! Your finally getting the recognition you deserve".

Mozart returned her hug almost in a daze. It felt as if the piece of parchment in his hand was the start to having his dreams come true. A commission from the Emperor!

Mozart tried to disentangle himself from all three sisters as they clutched him in excitement "Please ladies, I must get ready and leave for the palace at once"

"Yes yes, of course, girls let go of Mozart. GIRLS!" Dragging her daughters off, Cacilia Weber looked back at Mozart as she passed through his door. "Make sure to wear your finest Mozart, hurry up and get ready, I will hail a coach for you" and with that she slammed the door shut.

Trying not to shout out in excitement, Mozart quickly ran around his apartment getting ready. During his time in Vienna he had completed several commissions for patrons and had cultivated the reputation of being a musical genius. Some of higher society did not approve of his work or his behaviour *cough, Rosenberg, cough* but he was finally making a name for himself and received frequent commissions. But to receive a commission from the Emperor, that was a dream come true and a chance to show Vienna's society what he was really capable of. Once he finished getting dressed he grabbed an apple for breakfast then practically bounced out his door and down the hallway to the main entrance of the house. _This is it _Mozart thought as he jumped into the waiting coach and shouted his destination, _This is my chance_!

...

Salieri arrived at the palace half an hour before noon. Knowing he was early he got out of his coach and decided to walk around the palace grounds as he waited for his audience with the Emperor. The gardens were always beautiful this time of year, filled with flowers just starting to bloom, their intoxicating scents hanging in the air. It was still very early for the higher class since parties and gatherings lasted well into the night in Vienna society so the area was practically deserted. Salieri enjoyed the quiet moment and looked around for inspiration for his own gardens at home. His was nothing compared to the palace's, just a few simple lengths of flower patches, trees, and nicely pruned shrubs at the back of his household. He would often sit outside under his bedroom window where white roses entwined around the wooden lattice climbing up the side of his house, offering a beautiful sight and aroma. He would go out to his garden for inspiration when stuck on a composition or simply to find some peace and quiet. His peaceful solitude at the moment however was not to be, for after a short length of time he could hear the footsteps of someone approaching him from behind.

"Salieri!" the person called out in an loud voice. Surprised, Salieri turned around to face the individual only to find it was none other then Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Mozart, the new up and coming musical genius, his talented rival composer. Mozart made his way towards him with enthusiastic strides and soon they were standing but a few feet apart.

"Good morning Mozart" Salieri answered in a cool voice, not really knowing what else to say at this unexpected meeting of his rival and fellow musician.

"Ah yes, good morning to you as well my friend! I was sure it was you I saw walking in the gardens and I was right!" Mozart exclaimed proudly, his whole demeanour radiating excitement.

Salieri blinked at the enthusiastic response. Not really knowing how to respond to that Salieri cleared his throat and, trying to avoid an awkward scene, calmly asked Mozart what he was doing at the palace so early.

Mozart's face seemed to light up with delight. "I was summoned by the Emperor himself. I'm to meet him soon. He wants to commission a piece from me. What about you Salieri, what brings you here to the palace gardens?"

Salieri eyes narrowed slightly at Mozart's statement. They were both here for the same reason? What game was this. Before Salieri could respond a servant from the palace appeared.

"Excuse me sirs, are you Herr Salieri and Herr Mozart?" the young man asked. Both Salieri and Mozart looked over and nodded in unison. "Would you please come with me, the Emperor is ready to see you".

And with that the servant turned around and headed for the palace doors. Mozart and Salieri had no choice but to follow him side by side.

...

"WHAT?"

Mozart could not have stopped the short outburst if his life had depended on it. Mozart stared incredulously at the Emperor, sure that he had heard him wrong. He couldn't possibly be serious! Mozart quickly looked over to Salieri and saw on him a look of shock and confusion that surely mirrored his own face.

"I am commissioning a Sonata from both of you" The Emperor repeated "I want you two to work together on it and it is to be completed for the summer celebration I'm hosting two months from now. Just think about it, it will be magnificent! The work of one of my finest composers Salieri combined with the ingenious work of the fresh new talented Mozart. It's sure to be a masterpiece!" The Emperor exclaimed with a smile and a clap of his hands. He didn't seem to notice the horrified looks on Mozart's and Salieri's faces at the prospect of having to work together.

"Now…surely you two can put aside your differences and work together on this for me, can you not?" The Emperor said in a way that was not so much a question but more like a demand. He gave them a pointed look that did not suggest refusal or complaints. Salieri regained his composure first.

"Of course, Mozart and I would be delighted to work on this piece for you, Your Majesty" Salieri answered with an air of cool acceptance, his face a perfect mask of false calmness as he bowed to the Emperor.

Mozart's head whipped around to stare at Salieri. Like hell! The man must be joking. But then Salieri glanced at him with an expression that told him not to argue or it would be both their heads. Mozart looked back at the Emperor and swallowed.

"Yes of course, we would be honoured to create a Sonata for your celebration Your Majesty" Mozart exclaimed has he moved to bow before the Emperor as well.

"Excellent! I expect a glorious piece from you two. Now off you go, best get started right away!" the Emperor laughed in delight and shooed them off with a wave of his hand.

Mozart and Salieri bowed once again to the prince and turned to leave. They were down the hallway and almost back outside to the palace gardens when Mozart let out a frustrated groan. How were he and Salieri supposed to work together! The man couldn't stand him, and his friends made no attempt to hide the fact that they hated him. This was a disaster, they were rivals for god sakes. How could they possibly complete together a Sonata worthy of the Emperor in two months. Mozart looked over at Salieri who seemed lost in thought. Most likely thinking the exact same thing he was, Mozart mused.

Salieri tried to keep his composure as he felt Mozart look towards him. His mind was still reeling at these unexpected developments. Working together with Mozart…impossible. Salieri acknowledged that Mozart was extremely talented, he would not lie and say otherwise, but that wasn't the point. Just because both he and Mozart were talented musicians in their own right didn't mean they could compose something beautiful together. There was a better chance of them killing one another before that happened. Salieri sighed deeply. It's not like they had a choice, refusing the commission from the Emperor would be like committing social suicide. One did not want to fall from the Emperor's good graces. Stopping in front of two doors exiting the palace, Salieri looked up at Mozart, catching his gaze. They would simply have to find a way to work together.

"Mozart, I know that these conditions are unfavourable to both of us, however we have accepted the commission and we will find a way to work together". Salieri heard Mozart make a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort and chose to ignore it. "We might as well start tomorrow, meet me in the palace music room at noon."

With that said, Salieri walked ahead through the doors, not giving Mozart the chance to argue with him. He could still feel Mozart's gaze on him as he left the palace and made his way towards his coach. What had started out as a promising day seemed to be crashing down around him. Two months of working together side by side with Mozart. Rosenberg was going to loooove this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Rated PG)

"WHAAAAAAAT! You have to WHAT!" shrieked Rosenberg, his hands flying up to his chest as if Salieri had just stabbed him through with a sword.

Salieri closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead where a headache was staring to blossom. He knew Rosenberg was going to react this way once he heard the news. Salieri had come back to his house and had only been home for a few hours before the porter announced Rosenberg's arrival. He wasn't surprised at all by Rosenberg's appearance, no doubt he had heard of Salieri's visit to the palace and was curious to know why he'd been summoned there. News often traveled fast along the gossip grape vine.

Knowing he could not get out of telling his friend he explained what the Prince had wanted, and who he had wanted Salieri to work with. As expected Rosenberg was scandalized and starting ranting about the travesty of it all and how Mozart's musical nonsense was going to taint Salieri's beautiful work. Salieri would have found Rosenberg's incessant ranting amusing had it not been for the fact that he didn't know how to deal with this mess. And he was starting to get a pounding headache.

"This…this cannot happen, it's a mockery of your work Salieri! Making you work with that lunatic, that immature scoundrel, why…Mozart wouldn't know how to put together a decent set of musical notes if they…if they came up and bit his arse!"

Salieri barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes at that comment. Rosenberg was working himself up into a right state and unless Salieri wanted to listen to this all night, he figured he'd better intervene.

"It's not like either of us has a choice in the matter Rosenberg. Its at the request of the Emperor and you know very well we could not deny him. Mozart and I will find a way to work together, we have no other choice" Salieri sighed "I appreciate your concern my friend but what's done is done. Mozart and I will start working on the Sonata at the palace tomorrow, the sooner we complete it the sooner this whole ordeal with be over with".

"Yes yes, your quite right Salieri" Rosenberg stated, motioning towards him with a few shakes of his walking cane. "Best to work as quickly as possible and be done with this nonsense, just don't let that imbecile ruin your work, your reputation is at stake here. I'm going to see what else I can find out regarding this ugly situation. You would do well to use this opportunity to find out Mozart's weaknesses so we can get rid of him once and for all. Something good must come out of this nightmare!" With that said, Rosenberg swept himself out of Salieri's house, acting like a man on a mission. Salieri knew the only thing Rosenberg was going to accomplish was spreading the news like wildfire. No doubt all of society would know about it by the end of the night.

Salieri sighed deeply again. Rosenberg's antics and hatred towards Mozart was starting to get tiring, the man was obsessed! Salieri leaned back in his chair and thought about the situation. He didn't hate Mozart, he was simply annoyed and confounded by the other man's behaviour. He could not deny Mozart's talents as a composer after hearing his music for himself. But he couldn't understand why Mozart insisted on acting like an immature child when he could have all of high society eating out of his hand if he simply followed the rules of decorum and acted more refined. He was so busy chasing ridiculous dreams he didn't seem to care how many toes he stepped on or who he insulted and that was going to be his downfall. One cannot simply change the way society works.

Salieri was still apprehensive about the whole situation. He worried that Mozart and himself would not be able to mesh their work together into a Sonata that would please the Emperor. However, he also couldn't deny that a small part of himself was intrigued at having the chance to observe Mozart over time. This might be Salieri's only chance to finally figure out the man who consistently bewildered and perplexed him.

...

Mozart flopped onto his bed face first, not bothering to move for a long moment. Eventually he rolled over onto his back and just stared up at the ceiling. What in the hell was he going to do! This whole situation could make or break him and he knew it.

Mozart also knew there was no way out of this, that he and Salieri would have to work together. The situation wouldn't be so horrid if Mozart had been forced to work with someone else, anyone but Salieri. The man was always so cold towards him, and he looked at Mozart as if seeing a badly behaved child. It didn't matter that Salieri seemed to except his musical work, at least, that's what Mozart assumed after he'd seen Salieri's reaction to one of his rehearsals some time ago. The man just didn't seem to like him, and he wasn't even going to start on Rosenberg's problem with him.

Mozart didn't think Salieri would try to sabotage the Sonata just to make Mozart look bad. His reputation was on the line as well and Mozart just new that Salieri was not the type of person who would deliberately try to fail at something. His love for music wouldn't allow it and he was far to proud of his work as a composer. Despite Salieri being a cold, emotionless piece of stone most of the time Mozart had seen him in public, he had witnessed a speck of something more in Salieri on several occasions when the man had performed his musical work and that gave Mozart a sliver of hope.

Hell, when Mozart had first come to Vienna he'd all but idolized Salieri, for he was everything Mozart had wanted to be, a successful, well known and respected composer. He had been thrilled when Salieri had first come to see his work. His hopes of becoming acquainted with Salieri and possibly becoming friends however where dashed when he realized that Salieri and his friends seemed to openly scorn him and his musical abilities. And so instead of friendship a rivalry began between them and before he new it, it seemed that he and Salieri were always at musical war.

Well, Mozart was not going to let Salieri's cold attitude effect his passion when writing music. Salieri would just have to deal with it. Mozart looked out the window to see the sun setting. He must have laid there longer then he realized. Mozart finally got out of bed to get himself dinner, thoughts of the situation and what tomorrow would bring weighing heavily on his mind.

...

The next day Mozart found himself sitting across from Salieri at a desk in the palace music room which was reserved for the Emperor's favoured composers. Mozart couldn't help but snicker to himself at Salieri's current expression. The man looked pissed. Not that Mozart could blame him, he was quite annoyed himself. The funny thing was that their mutual feelings of exasperation were not directed each other but at everyone else.

It seemed everyone now knew Salieri and Mozart were working together at the request of the Emperor. They had only been in the music room for a few hours and had been interrupted seven times already. If it wasn't a servant checking to 'see if they needed anything' then it was a maid or someone who 'got lost'. Mozart swore he saw someone's head peeking up from outside the window ledge an hour ago. It was as if everyone was checking in to see if they'd killed one another yet.

Throughout it all, Mozart had received the rare chance to actually observe a change in Salieri facial expression. After several brief encounters with Salieri, Mozart had honestly started to believe that his face was fixed in a permanent mask of cool indifference. Apparently not, for Mozart had watch Salieri go from cool to annoyed to irritated and finally to anger. He'd never seen Salieri so openly annoyed before. Not that it was blatantly obvious, Salieri was still a master at schooling his features but Mozart could tell in the way his eyes narrowed and how his mouth pressed into a firm line at every interruption.

As if on queue, another knock sounded at the door. _Oh for the love of… _Mozart looked over to see yet another servant come in and ask if there was anything they required, food or drink?

"No, we are find, thank you!" Mozart heard Salieri say irritably. As the servant left Mozart looked over to Salieri. The man suddenly put his quill down on the table and stood up abruptly. "We're leaving" He stated, and started gathering his things.

"And were exactly are we going?" Mozart replied, crossing his arms "We have to start planning this Sonata".

"We will go to my home where we won't be gawked at and constantly interrupted. Where we might actually get enough peace and quite to get some work done" Mozart was surprised to hear that, he hadn't expected to be invited to Salieri's house. Mozart was tempted to argue with him simply because Salieri acted as if he expected Mozart to obey without question but he refrained. It wouldn't do any good to add more stress to the situation and Mozart had to admit that if they stayed here, they would never get anything done.

"All right then, lead the way Salieri".

And with that they both left the palace and headed for Salieri's coach and household.

...

As the coach stopped in front of a modest home, Mozart couldn't stop himself from looking around. _So this is where Salieri lives. _Mozart was surprised to notice that it wasn't that far away from the Weber household, possibly six or seven blocks away.

He followed Salieri into the house trying to take in as much as possible without falling behind. Salieri led him into what looked like a study/music room. There was a large desk in the far right corner with several comfortable looking chairs stationed around it. There was a grand piano off to the left, a couch, and a bookshelf that ran from the floor to the ceiling along the back wall. Two large bay windows along the left wall let in the afternoon sun, lighting up the room in a warm glow. It was peaceful and quite, it was perfect.

Salieri glanced back behind him to see Mozart looking around, taking in his surroundings. "Please make yourself comfortable. I'm going to let my staff know we are not to be disturbed". Salieri quickly left and walked back out to the foyer, explaining the situation to his porter and asking him to rely the message to the rest of his staff. Salieri didn't have a large household, a porter, a cook and two maids, so the rest of the afternoon should be uneventful. Salieri's staff were very discrete, quiet, and respectful of his wishes.

Salieri was somewhat uncomfortable bringing Mozart into his home, it was like he was letting Mozart see apart of himself that remained hidden to most others. But he didn't have much of a choice, there was no way they would get anything accomplished at the palace. At least within his own home they could have the privacy to work. Salieri composed best in a peaceful, serine atmosphere so he could concentrate on the music flowing through his mind. The constant interruptions at the palace had completely shattered his focus. Walking back to his music room he stopped before opening the door.

Salieri could hear a beautiful string of piano notes playing through the door. It was a lovely melody. Salieri laid a hand on the wood and listened, letting the music wash over him, calming his mind. A sudden inspiration hit him and he walked into the room where Mozart sat at his piano. Salieri was struck at the sight. Mozart was lit up by the sun streaming through the windows, playing softly, eyes closed as his fingers moved deftly across the keys, letting the music flow through him. Mozart looked almost…beautiful. Salieri quickly wiped that thought from his mind. Of course Mozart would look more mature and perhaps handsome sitting there quietly instead of floundering around like a love sick fool.

Salieri cleared his throat to get Mozart's attention. Mozart looked up at him and smiled. "Sorry Salieri, I hope you don't mind my playing your piano. This is an amazing room"

"That's quite alright Mozart, it was a…nice piece" Salieri started walking over to his work desk and motioned for Mozart to follow. "We need to get started on the Emperor's Sonata. I was thinking that we could write it solely as a piano piece. Keep it simple between the two of us instead of getting other people and musical instruments involved"

"But don't you think the Emperor be expecting something…more grand?" Mozart questioned as he took a seat at the desk across from Salieri.

"Just because we only use a piano doesn't mean it can't be as moving and dramatic as using an orchestra. You don't always need such grand displays to make an impact" Salieri said as he gave him a pointed look. Mozart bristled at the implied double meaning.

"I know that Salieri, but I still think that a solo piano piece is not going to impress the Emperor".

"That's why were going to make it a double piano piece. The Emperor expects the work from both of us, why not have it played by both of us as well?" Salieri stated.

"Ahh, a four hand Sonata on one piano. That would make it far more complex, and your quite right, there would be no denying it was created by both of us if we're both playing it. We could also make it a bit longer then the average Sonata, make it six movements instead of four" Mozart suggested. Salieri nodded his head in approval.

"Then its agreed. Shall we begin?" Salieri handed Mozart a blank music sheet, a quill and an ink pot. Mozart excepted them with a smile and excitement in his eyes. _Perhaps _Salieri thought, _this won't be as unbearable as I thought. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Rated PG)

Over the next week Mozart went to Salieri's house everyday to work on the Sonata. Mozart and Salieri would often work from the early afternoon straight into the evening and they were very close to having the foundations for the first movement completed. Only on Monday and Thursday did Mozart leave early so that Salieri could continue teaching his music students.

Currently on this way to Salieri's house, Mozart thought over their recent time together. He was amazed at how fast they seemed to build a routine around one another. It was like they had come to an unspoken truce. In the beginning Mozart was sure that their different personalities and the animosity between them would never let their work bear fruit. That they would never agree with each others musical compositions or ideas. However, as they began working, Salieri was never antagonist or condescending and listened to Mozart when he made comments and suggestions. Salieri shared his own thoughts and ideas for the Sonata and worked with a calm determination that Mozart began to admire. Despite what others might think, Mozart didn't always work in frenzied mess of bodies and women. Rehearsals were often chaotic for any composer and although Mozart did thrive on the excitement and energy, when it came time to actually write his music, Mozart found he worked best in a more quiet and relaxed environment. It allowed him to transcribe the music flowing through his mind onto parchment without distractions or intrusions. Having this is common made Mozart's and Salieri's ability to work together far easier then either of them had thought possible.

Mozart also noticed after several days that Salieri wasn't distant towards him out of spite, he seemed to act like that towards everyone. Mozart had always thought Salieri was intentionally indifferent and frigid towards him because he didn't like him. But Salieri used the same cool, detached manner with everyone, almost like he was doing it on purpose to keep others at a distance. Noticing this made Mozart revaluate Salieri attitude towards him. Perhaps he had read to much into Salieri's behaviour and that being cool and reclusive was just how the man was.

For example, Rosenberg had shown up yesterday and thankfully Mozart had not be in the music room at the time when he arrived. Mozart had been tempted to walk into the room and confront the small man just to see what kind of reaction he would get. Rosenberg could be hilarious to watch when riled up. But he had stopped himself, he didn't want to lose the fragile progress he'd made with Salieri by causing a commotion in his house. So he'd stayed in the hall listening to them speak. As they talked, Salieri responded to Rosenberg's questions and comments (most of which involved Mozart, what a surprise) in the same distant and slightly irritated tone he often used with Mozart. It proved that Mozart had been taking Salieri's behaviour too personally since the man talked to his own friends like that. The realization had made Mozart smile to himself and his chest lighten. Soon he heard Rosenberg's clicking heels leaving the music room and Mozart had just enough time to jump into the hallway closet to keep from being seen. Once he was sure Rosenberg was gone, Mozart had disentangled himself from several coats and went back to work, still smiling.

Mozart stopped his mussing and assessment of the last week once he realized he'd passed Salieri's house. He had taken to walking there since the weather was warm and it wasn't too great a distance from the Weber's. Turning around he walked back and was soon knocking on the door. Greeted by the now familiar figure of Salieri's porter, Mozart went inside the house with a grin on his face. Mozart was surprised to find he was beginning to look forward to these sessions with Salieri. The man was like a layered puzzle waiting to be solved and if there was anything Mozart loved, it was a challenge.

Salieri sat quietly at the desk in his music room eating a small lunch as he looked over the rough drafts of music he and Mozart had put together so far. Salieri was impressed with what they had accomplished and was looking forward to completing the first movement of the Sonata. Salieri had to admit that working with Mozart was not the horrendous experience he'd expected it to be. If anything, it had been surprisingly normal. Having seen the way Mozart acted in public and around friends he had expected the man to be loud and difficult, causing constant disorder and demanding things be done his way. But after a week Salieri had seen a different side of Mozart he never thought possible, a much more composed and quite aspect of the man. Salieri had to admit to himself that his earlier assumptions of Mozart had been somewhat unfair. Yes, Mozart was still all smiles and laughter and boundless energy when working, but he had watched Mozart take all that fervour and focus it into his work. Salieri could see the passion in Mozart as they worked day after day, and saw the absolute love he had for writing music.

The man might be more wild and excessive at times then Salieri deemed appropriate, but he could not deny that Mozart was one of the most talented musicians he had ever worked with. Possibly the best in fact and Salieri found himself eager to continue their work. From what they had accomplished already, he knew the finished piece was going to be one of the best Sonata's he had ever worked on. The pleasure and excitement of creating something truly beautiful was quickly overriding the fact that Salieri wasn't suppose to be enjoying this.

Salieri looked up as he heard the music room door open. Mozart walked inside quickly and made his way over to the desk. "Good afternoon" Mozart sang, a big smile on his face as he fell into his chair on the other side of the desk across from Salieri. Salieri wasn't sure if he would ever get use to Mozart's seemingly permanent cheery attitude.

"Good afternoon Mozart" Salieri looked down at his empty plate. "Would you care for some lunch?" Salieri knew that Mozart often ate before coming to their sessions, the Weber family seemed intent on stuffing the man before he left as if they feared Salieri would starve him. They often packed him snacks as well but Salieri thought it only polite to offer since Mozart was a guest in his home.

"No, but thank you. Constance made me eat her chicken pot pie, a large wedge of cheese and two big slices of bread before I left. I think I might burst open if I eat anything else right now. I honestly wasn't even that hungry but Constance and her sisters threatened to sit on me if I didn't finish it all!" Mozart huffed, acting annoyed but clearly happy at the women's caring behaviour, however forceful it may be.

Salieri's lips twitched up into an almost smirk at the mental picture of Constance Weber force feeding meat pie down Mozart's throat. Mozart must have looked up in time to catch his slip "You know, I really don't think it would crack your face if you smiled once in awhile Salieri, you should try it".

Salieri gave him an annoyed look in response. Mozart simply chuckled as he took off his overcoat and started unpacking his papers. "I think I've finished the last set of notes for my part of the first movement. Perhaps we can play through our parts and see how it sounds. We might just get the first movement finished today" Mozart exclaimed.

"Alright, bring your work over to the piano, lets see how well the sections flow together" Salieri replied as he gathered his notes as well.

Over the next several hours Mozart and Salieri worked side by side at the piano, playing through the notes of the first movement of the Sonata. They revised it several times, making slight changes here and there, and before long it was nearly completed.

Salieri was only a few inches away from Mozart on the piano bench, moving his hands along the keys in union with Mozart, the sounds weaving together in a beautiful harmony. Salieri would slow down and play lightly on the lower keys and Mozart responded with a faster pace on the higher keys. Back and forth the melody danced between the two of them, strong then light, fast then slow. They played through the piece and as it finished, Salieri couldn't stop his gaze from travelling over to Mozart. Mozart looked thrilled as he grabbed a quill and made some final changes to the score. Turning towards Salieri, Mozart's face lit up with pride. "First movement completed!". Salieri couldn't help but answer Mozart's pleased expression with proud smile of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Rated PG)

Another week pasted and the two composers were close to finishing the second movement of the Emperor's Sonata. Mozart was truly amazed at not only their progress with the Sonata, but at his and Salieri's working relationship. After two weeks of working together Mozart found himself enjoying his time with Salieri. He never would have thought it possible but it was true. Salieri calm demeanour and quiet intelligence almost seemed to ground Mozart when he found himself getting stuck or frustrated. Throughout the long hours they spent together Mozart had started to see through the cracks of Salieri's walls. The man couldn't keep up the cool facade for hours at a time after all. Many times Mozart would catch him smiling as he worked or saw the warmth and pride in his eyes as their music came together. There was so much more to the man then Mozart had expected. Mozart couldn't help but feel increasingly intrigued and fascinated as he continued to see more about who the man really was.

Mozart was currently packing up his papers into his travelling case but he was not on his way to Salieri's house. Today was the first day they were unable to work on the Sonata together since they had started over two weeks ago. Da Ponte needed Mozart for the day to start working on their opera. He was just about to leave when Constance entered his apartment. He looked up to see her make her way towards him with a confusing mix of excitement and reluctance in her expression.

"Constance my love! What can I do for you darling, have you come to wish me farewell with a kiss" Mozart said smiling. He always enjoyed Constance's company for she was a sweet girl and didn't mind some friendly kissing.

"Unfortunately not Mozart, I came to tell you that I'm leaving to visit Aloysia for a week or two, she wrote to us asking for help with the new baby. She's a bit overwhelmed with caring for a newborn and continuing her opera performances. Mama wanted to go but she can't leave the household so I'm going instead".

Mozart felt a slight stab in his chest at the thought of Aloysia but was surprised to find the hurt he normally felt had significantly lessened. It seems that he had recovered from his feelings for his first love and now there was simply a slight ache where painful remembrance had once resided. Mozart could tell that Constance was excited to go see her sister and the new baby but she also looked hesitant to leave him and her family.

"That's wonderful Constance, I'm sure that Aloysia will be grateful for your help. Don't worry about me or your sisters, we'll get alone fine. Its not like your leaving indefinitely".

"Of course not Mozart, I could never do that" Constance protested.

"Well then go and enjoy your visit together, I know you have not seen Aloysia in some time. Please send her my congratulations" Mozart said sincerely and gave her a brief hug before guiding them to the door.

"Your sure you will be alright. I always worry when you leave to see that horrible man" Constance stated as they walked down the hallway. Mozart just laughed.

"Really Constance, Salieri not as bad as you think. Besides, I am on my way to see Da Ponte today, not Salieri".

Constance exhaled noisily in disbelief. Mozart knew he wouldn't be able to convince her it was the truth, she hadn't had the chance to see Salieri as he had. They continued to walk down the hallway towards the entrance doors. Mozart turned to face Constance and saw her expectant gaze. It took Mozart a second to realize she expected him to kiss her goodbye. Mozart did so quickly and wished her a final farewell as he walked out the door. As Mozart made his way down the street he couldn't help but wonder why kissing Constance then had not seemed the same as before, that for some reason, the touch of her lips didn't seem to hold the same pleasure and satisfaction it once had.

...

Salieri sat working at the desk in the music room, staring at his mostly blank piece of parchment as if glaring at it would cause the notes to magically appear. It was well into the afternoon and Salieri had barley managed to get anything accomplished regarding the Sonata. Looking up he couldn't help but stare around the room, the lack of another body seemed to weight down the air and make the once tranquil space feel cold and empty.

_That's ridiculous _Salieri chided himself, there was nothing wrong with the room. He had used this room in peace and comfort for years before Mozart had ever set foot in it. The void he felt was simply a result of the fact that Mozart had been there for every day of creating the Sonata and it simply felt odd to be working on it without him. Salieri nodded to himself at the rational explanation. Still, he couldn't seem to focus on finishing the second movement. He and Mozart often wrote out their sections for the four handed piano movements individually but they always discussed the parts as they went and practiced the music together to insure it flowed and to make any necessary changes.

Salieri sighed and got up from his chair. Perhaps a trip out to his garden would help clear and center his mind so he could focus on finishing the bloody movement. Salieri made his way out to the back yard and looked around. This was his haven, a place that was strictly his. The staff new that if he was out here he wished to be alone and they only disturbed him if it was absolutely necessary. Knowing that no one could see him he took off his shoes and leggings and walked out onto the grass barefoot. Sitting down under a tree he let his toes sink slightly into the earth. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting the sent of the earth and flowers wash through him. Sometimes he came out here to think and create his music, sometimes he reflected on his life, and other times he would commune with God.

Salieri closed his eyes and tried to let his mind go blank. He tried to let go of all the confusing emotions and frustrations he'd felt over the last two weeks, the last several months. It was hard. Salieri felt like his life and been turned upside down lately and he didn't know what to think anymore. Opening his eyes Salieri stared up into the sky, hoping in vain that maybe some answers would fall from the heavens and give him some peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Rated PG)

Salieri put down his music sheet and stood up to stretch. Mozart continued to scribe furiously across his parchment, writing as quickly as he could in an apparent state of inspiration for the third movement. Salieri quickly stretched out some kinks in his back from sitting at the desk for so long and made his way over to the windows. It was a beautiful day with the sun streaming in, warming the room in a natural glow. Salieri opened a window a few inches, letting the sounds and smells of early summer drift into the room.

Salieri looked back over to Mozart who continued to work. It was strange how over the last three weeks Mozart had almost become a permanent fixture in his home. When had Salieri become so use to his presence? Salieri had always been a private person, preferring to keep to himself and avoid deep social ties in order to disassociate himself from the politics and games the higher class of Vienna society like to play. Only recently had Salieri found himself dragged back into those games by Rosenberg when Mozart had arrived on the scene. Now Salieri remembered why he had tried to distance himself from the 'sports' the nobles often played amongst themselves, using backhanded means to get their own way and destroying those they didn't like. The targeted people often did not disserve it, and Salieri could see that Mozart did not disserve to be attacked the way he had been. After getting to know Mozart over the last three weeks Salieri was very disappointed in himself for being apart of those attacks. But no more, he was not going to partake in any other malicious schemes to bring the young composer down. If Rosenberg didn't like it then to bad, the small man was getting more annoying and tiresome in his quest for Mozart's demise then he was worth.

It seemed so unlikely but Salieri found himself enjoying his time spent with Mozart. The man was so full of life and energy, he seemed to bring out parts of Salieri he thought he'd long since buried. Salieri often found himself quietly laughing at the jokes Mozart would say or as he described the Weber sisters latest antics. Mozart always spoke his mind and told Salieri what he was thinking truthfully, a rare quality found in society's higher ups. Many people would think that a horrible and damning trait but it was something Salieri was quickly beginning to admire and actually be thankful of. Mozart was not a fake, he was not someone who would smile to your face and then stab your back the moment it was turned. Mozart also seemed to understand Salieri's need for a calm working atmosphere so he toned down his exuberant nature. His actions and words were more polite and respectful in Salieri's home yet he still remained a passionate force Salieri couldn't help but get caught up in. In the last several weeks Mozart had gone from being an annoying, infuriating rival to, dare he think it, somewhat of a friend.

Salieri was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when a knock sounded at the door. Surprised since his staff never interrupted them unless strictly necessary, Salieri made his way over to the door and opened it to find his cook looking incredibly upset, her hands wringing together in front of her apron.

"Yes Mrs. Maris? Is there something wrong?" Salieri asked as he motioned for her to come into the room. She was a small middle aged women with greying hair, a quiet disposition, and an amazing ability to take anything edible and make it into a delicious meal. She had been his cook for the last six years and not once had she ever come to him looking so upset.

"Its m-my son Herr Salieri, I just received a message from the mill he works at. There was an a-accident and he's been h-hurt badly. I have not made your dinner yet but if you w-would be so kind as to allow me to go see him, I would b-be forever grateful to y-you" Mrs. Maris choked out through her tears. Salieri was taken back at the unfortunate news.

"Yes of course you can go to your son Mrs. Maris" Salieri said as he put a hand on the poor woman's shaking shoulders. "I hope he is not to badly injured. If need be take a day or two off if he requires your care. I can manage making my own meals for a few days, just send me a quick message and let me know how long you need" Salieri gave her a small reassuring smile, hoping to ease some of her distress.

"Oh thank you Herr Salieri, thank you so much" Mrs. Maris cried into her hands, her tearful eyes looking up at Salieri in immense gratitude. She made a shaky curtsy to Salieri and hurried out the door, closing it quietly as she left. Salieri stared at the door for a moment then turned around to see Mozart looking at him intently from his seat.

"That was a very kind thing you did Salieri" Mozart said quietly, looking at him with an intense and unreadable expression. Slightly embarrassed and not knowing way, Salieri tired to shrug it off.

"It's not like I can't cook for myself. I may not be able to cook as well as Mrs. Maris but I can manage fine on my own" Salieri answered as he walked back to the desk, sitting down on his side across from Mozart.

"Still, not many people would have done that, most upper-class men would have dismissed any staff for daring to even ask to go home".

"Yes, well…most upper-class men do not have Mrs. Maris as their cook" Salieri responded uncomfortably, becoming somewhat unnerved at Mozart's intense stare. Mozart was looking at him like he's never seen him before. Honestly, it wasn't that big a deal to let his cook go home to care for her injured son. He wasn't that heartless.

Mozart seemed to snap out of his intense gaze and leaned back with a bright smile. "Well, since you don't have dinner for tonight, take this" Mozart said as he reached down into his travelling case. Mozart brought out a package wrapped up in white linen and put it on the table. "Its a beef pie, some fruit, and a chunk of fresh bread that Sophie made this morning for me. Its nothing glamorous and it may not be as tasty as something your personal cook might make but its filling and you wont have to make anything yourself". Mozart pushed the bundle towards him across the desk.

"That's alright Mozart, I'll be fine really I…"

"Oh just take it Salieri" Mozart interrupted, rolling his eyes " it's not going to kill you. If I didn't have to meet with Da Ponte this evening I would invite you to my apartment for dinner. I really don't know how long we will be though so please take this". Mozart pushed the package completely across the table so it sat in front of Salieri. Salieri stared at the bundle, somewhat stunned at Mozart's casual remark at having dinner with him. They had eaten together several times in the music room while working but never in an informal manner, and Mozart had never suggested going to his home. Salieri reached to take the bundle of food, his fingers brushing against Mozart's for a lingering moment.

"Alright…thank you Mozart".

...

Mozart opened the front door to the Weber household and let it close with a thud. It had been a long day. First he had spent hours working on the Sonata with Salieri and then he had met up with Da Ponte in the evening to continue working on their opera together.

Mozart walked down the hallway towards his room only to stop at the unmistakable sounds of retching. Turning left down the hall that lead to the kitchen, he quickly made his way towards the sound. Opening the door he was astonished to see Sophie and Josepha Weber hunched over chamber pots, retching horrifically into them.

"Dear god, what has happened to you both" questioned Mozart as he moved towards them, wanting to help but not knowing what to do. Just then Cacilia Weber came through the door, her arms overflowing with clean linen and two more chamber pots.

"Mozart, help me with this" Cacilia dumped her load into Mozart's arms without waiting for a response and went over to her daughters. "Oh my poor girls, don't worry, we'll get you cleaned up and in bed shortly" Sophie and Josepha could only moan in response. They looked horrible!

Mozart dropped the load on the kitchen counter and helped Cacilia get both women cleaned up and back to their rooms and into freshly made beds. Soon they were covered with clean sheets and had clean chamber pots at their side in case they continued to be sick.

"What happened to them?" Mozart asked again as he helped Cacilia gather up the soiled linens from the girls rooms.

The two of them made their way back to the kitchen after depositing the dirty sheets in the laundry room "I believe its food poisoning. They both ate the meat pies Sophie made this morning, it seems the meat must have been bad. My poor Sophie must not have noticed, she's not the greatest cook but she does try. Now both of my daughters are horribly ill and Constance isn't even here to help me!" Cacilia cried as she slumped into a kitchen chair. All Mozart could do was pat her on the shoulder in an awkward attempt to provide comfort.

"They should be fine once its passed through their systems, that's what the doctor said. All I can do is let them rest and give them plenty of water. They've been sick since early this afternoon." Cacilia let out a tired sigh, "Mozart, how are you feeling, did you eat anything Sophia made this morning?" Cacilia asked as the awareness that Mozart could also be ill just occurred to her.

Mozart was about to explain that he felt fine when a realization made him look at her in horror. He was fine because he hadn't eaten the pie Sophie had packed for him today. He was fine because he had given the meal to…Salieri. _Oh no!_ Mozart groaned in dismay. If the girls were sick, then Salieri…

" Mrs. Weber I'm sorry but I must go!"

Mozart quickly turned and ran down the hall. He grabbed his overcoat and was back out the front door and headed towards Salieri's house before Cacilia even had the chance to react.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Rated PG)

Mozart arrived back at Salieri's home out of breath after running most of the way from the Weber house. Mozart knocked on the door several times but received no answer. _Damn it! _Mozart cursed under his breath. He was afraid of this. Unlike some upper-class households Salieri's staff did not live on the residence. His staff arrived early in the morning and left at different times of the day. The maids, Isabelle and Mary, preformed their duties and left in the late afternoon, Mrs. Maris only stayed until dinner was served and the mess cleaned up and Laris, the porter, left in the evening. The sun had already set and it was later then Mozart had originally thought. The porter must have already gone home.

Mozart gave the door a frustrated look. He had to make sure Salieri was ok. Mozart then remembered that Salieri had opened a window in the music room earlier that day so he made his way around the side of the house. Arriving at the windows Mozart cursed again to find them both closed and locked. There had to be some way to get in and make sure Salieri was alright.

Mozart made his way to the back of the house and couldn't help but look around. Despite the darkening light, the backyard was a beautiful area, full of neat flower beds, a few trees, and shrubs running along the back of the house and down the length of the fences. Mozart looked around and saw an open window on the second floor. _Yes! _Mozart looked for a way to get up and saw that there was thick wooden lattice running up the house under the window. It looked sturdy enough to hold him, he would just have to try and avoid as many of the roses and their thorns as possible. Mozart grabbed on and started to hoist himself up. His skin caught on a few thorns but he managed to get up to the window without to much difficulty. Grabbing onto the ledge Mozart pulled himself up and through the window.

He quickly looked around and saw he was in a bedroom, Salieri's bedroom to be exact. There were several oil lamps lit around the room, casting it in a warm glow. Mozart looked to his left and saw a large canopy bed with a night table beside it. Mozart's gaze landed on the figure in the bed, lying on its side and curled in on itself. It was Salieri…and he looked like death. His plain nightshirt was plastered to his chest in sweat and the sheets were twisted uncomfortably around his waist and legs. Mozart looked up to see that pieces of his long hair were matted to his forehead, his face ashen and etched in pain. Mozart felt his heart drop as he moved towards the man, knowing he was to blame for Salieri's retched state.

Salieri was positive he was dying. If he wasn't then maybe the good lord would have enough mercy to reach down and put him out of his misery. Salieri hadn't felt this horrible since he was sick as a small child. He had worked long after Mozart had left, losing track of time as he often did when composing music. Before long his porter was gone and Salieri found himself alone in the house. His stomach had soon protested his lack of food intake so he ate the meal Mozart had left him. It had tasted a bit odd, but then, it had not been made by Mrs. Maris.

Not long after Salieri had started to feel ill. He had barely made it up to his room before being racked with painful abdominal cramps and severe nausea. Shortly after he'd struggled into a nightshirt he starting throwing up in his chamber pot and had been lying in bed ever since.

Salieri opened his eyes slowly at the sound of footsteps within his room. He moved his head slightly and looked up towards the noise. The last thing he had expected to see was Mozart walking slowly towards him…Mozart was in his room?

"You'd better be a hallucination" Salieri groaned out as he tried to sit up but his body was to weak from spasms and retching and he fell back onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow hard. Salieri quickly stilled himself and moaned softly as another wave of nausea passed over him.

"Oh my god Salieri, I am so sorry" Mozart cried, coming over to the bedside. Salieri opened his eyes again to see Mozart's upset and guilty expression.

"What did you do Mozart. Did you…did you poison me? Salieri gasped out, glaring up at Mozart as his stomach cramped again.

"What! No no, I mean, not intentionally. God this is all my fault, really Salieri I am so sorry. I went home and Sophie and Josepha were sick and then Cacilia told me it was from Sophie's food and then I remembered I gave it to you so I came here and now your sick too and its because of me and I'm so sorry!" Mozart gushed out in a long breath, looking retched as if he had been the one to ingest the bad meal.

Salieri sighed tiredly as Mozart continued to choke out apologies. "Alright, alright Mozart, I believe that you didn't intentionally poison me. Now will you please go and leave me in peace" Salieri groaned out, trying to bury himself into his sheets and disappear. He did not want anyone to see him like this, especially Mozart!

"Absolutely not, you need care. This is my fault so I will look after you. I'm not going to leave you in this empty house all alone and sick. No, you just rest, I'll go get you clean sheets and some water".

"Damn it Mozart I don't want you here…Mozart!" Salieri called out but the man just ignored him and practically ran out of his room before Salieri could continue to protest. Salieri looked up and stared at the ceiling in disbelief as his stomach continued its revolt, wishing the bed would just swallow him whole. What in Gods name had he done to deserve this!

Mozart spent the rest of the night caring for Salieri. The stubborn man continued to protest but eventually became to tired to fight him anymore and submitted to Mozart's aid. Mozart had changed Salieri's bed sheets and helped Salieri into a clean night shirt to try and make him more comfortable. Mozart went over to the water basin and dipped a clean cloth into the cool water. Wringing it out he sat on the bed and reached over to wipe the cloth over Salieri brow. Salieri eyes were closed in exhaustion, his lips parted in a soft moan as the blissful coolness swept across his sweaty skin.

Mozart couldn't help but stare at Salieri. He might never have another change to see the man so completely unguarded. He felt a little guilty at the circumstances that allowed for his scrutiny but his curiosity over road his conscious. When Mozart had helped him change he'd been surprised to note that Salieri had a very attractive body. His lean upper torso tapered down to narrow hips, his skin soft over lean sinewy muscle. Mozart watched Salieri's face as he drifted off in a fitful sleep, his black sooty eyelashes a dark contrast against pale cheeks. Mozart felt something inside him give way at seeing Salieri so vulnerable. Looking at Salieri, Mozart felt the insane urge to take him in his arms and comfort him, to protect him from the pain he was experiencing. Knowing that such actions would not be welcome Mozart moved himself into a chair beside the bed, settling himself in for the night as he continued to watch over Salieri's sleeping form.

...

Salieri woke up slowly to the sounds of birds chipping and the growing urge to throw up. Salieri managed to keep the nausea at bay by taking deep breaths and slowly opened his eyes. The sun was streaming in from his open window making the room bright. Salieri blinked slowly a few times and looked over to see Mozart scrunched up in a chair, his sleeping form looking rather uncomfortable. The events of last night came flooding back to Salieri, making him feel embarrassed that Mozart had seen him in such a state. Despite his discomfort, Salieri had to admit that although Mozart's help might have been embarrassing, it had made his night bearable. Salieri was surprised that Mozart had stayed the night, his chest constricting slightly at the thought.

Salieri tried to sit up, his abdomen aching in protest from last night's constant strain of heaving and cramping. Salieri slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position against the headboard and leaned back with a painful grunt. The noise seemed to jar Mozart out of his sleep and Salieri had the pleasure of watching the man fall out of the chair in a surprised heap. Salieri watched Mozart blink owlishly a few times and couldn't help but laugh lightly at his dazed and confused expression despite the painful ache it caused.

"Good morning" Salieri rasped out "you look about as well rested as I feel".

Mozart quickly scrambled to his feet. "How are you feeling Salieri? You look a little better then you did last night. Can I get you anything?" Mozart sat down on the side of the bed, looking at Salieri's pale form as he held himself in obvious discomfort.

"Well, I don't think there's anything left in me to bring up. I'm quite sore but I'll live. You can stop looking at me like I'm about to die Mozart" Salieri stated, watching Mozart's face turn a bit sheepish. "Actually, if…if you could get me some water I would…"

"Of course! I'll be right back" Mozart interrupted, looking ecstatic that there was something he could do for Salieri. He was out the bedroom door in a flash, his heavy footsteps on the stairs echoing as he went.

Salieri just stared at the door, shaking his head slightly. Who would have thought Mozart would be such a mother hen. Then again, he probably felt incredibly guilty since it was technically his fault Salieri was ill. _No doubt that's the reason he's so intent on making sure I'm alright _Salieri thought. Soon Mozart returned with a large glass of water. Salieri drank slowly, the cool liquid felt like heaven on his sore throat. Salieri finished and put the glass down on his night table.

"The porter and maids are already here. I told them you were sick and that I would be staying to help you" Mozart stated firmly when Salieri looked like he was about to argue with him again. "The porter told me that Mrs. Maris sent a short message asking for three days to take care of her son. I told him to send back a message in response stating that that was alright. I hope you don't mind, I remembered you saying she could have a few days if her son needed her, right?"

"Yes that's fine, although the timing is rather inconvenient" Salieri answered tiredly.

"Don't worry, I'm staying here until she comes back, I'll cook for you, and I promise to taste everything before I let you eat it" Mozart joked, trying to bring some light humour to the unfortunate situation. Mozart moved over to collect the dirty sheets from last night and remove the soiled chamber pot.

"Honestly Mozart, you do not have to stay, I appreciate your concern and I'm sure you want to help but I can take care of myself, I'm not an invalid".

"Oh? And I suppose your going to crawl down the stairs and make your own meals in the state your in? Come on Salieri, you can barely sit up right now let alone cook for yourself. Just let me help you…please Salieri".

Salieri looked up into Mozart imploring gaze, feeling emotionally and mentally drained at hearing Mozart's truthful words. He wasn't in any shape to prepare anything for himself. It was either Mozart's help or Salieri would have to find someone else to aid him. The sudden picture of Rosenberg flailing around his room trying to assist him crossed his mind, making him shudder. Salieri shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Alright Mozart, if you truly wish to help me that much then fine. But I'm not about to sit here useless for days on end. If your going to stay we can at least try to get some more work done" Salieri stated, slightly irritated over Mozart happy victorious expression. As soon as he had mentioned working Mozart face dropped back into a look of concern.

"Are you sure you should be pushing yourself, you need to rest and…"

"Mozart!" Salieri interrupted as firmly as he could in his weaken state. "writing on parchment does not require an excessive amount of energy that I'm aware of. If you try to make me sit here in bed with nothing to do you will regret it my friend" Salieri finished off rather winded, glaring at Mozart to insure the man knew he was serious.

"Alright, alright. I guess writing some notes won't be to strenuous for you" Mozart couldn't help but smile and wink at Salieri's ruffled expression. The man certainly didn't like to be taken care of. Though Mozart had to admit that if their positions were reversed he'd probably demand the same thing. Mozart also couldn't help but notice how cute Salieri looked, all indignant and annoyed at the thought of having to stay bedridden for a few days. The man was almost pouting! Mozart figured he'd better not comment on that fact or Salieri might actually try to kill him.

Moving towards the door with his dirty load, Mozart glanced back towards Salieri one final time. "Is there anything else you need right now? If not I'm going to go make some broth. We need to re-hydrate your body". Watching Salieri shake his head no in response, Mozart left the room and made his way down towards the laundry and kitchen. Mozart had always know that Salieri was a private person. Hell the man practically radiated the term do not disturb so Mozart knew that having another person (him especially) see him in such a weak and vulnerable state must be hard.

Mozart left the soiled linen in the laundry room and went to he kitchen. After searching through several cupboards and the pantry he found the necessary ingredients to make some broth and a small breakfast for himself. As he started to prepare the chicken broth, Mozart couldn't help but smile warmly at the fact that Salieri was trusting him enough to take care of him. Mozart felt a warmth bloom and spread within his chest at the thought. Mozart began to feel the overwhelming urge to go back upstairs and embrace Salieri, to comfort him and protect him from everything terrible in the world. Mozart laughed at that thought as he stirred the boiling pot of broth. Salieri was no damsel in distress, he was just sick. Mozart didn't know what he was thinking or feeling anymore, he was so confused. Trying not to explore why his thoughts and feelings towards Salieri were starting to seem beyond those of friendship, Mozart dished out the broth and quickly made his way back upstairs towards the object of his internal turmoil.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Rated PG)

After three days of resting in bed, Salieri was finally feeling well enough to get up and get out of the house. The first day he had been sick he's done nothing but vomit up his insides and endure hours of nausea and abdomen cramping as his body rejected the tainted food he had consumed. After the first night had passed Salieri had stopped throwing up but the constant strain and dehydrated state of his body had significantly weakened him.

At first Salieri had thought that having to stay in bed and have Mozart attend to him would be mortifying but it had actually been an…interesting experience. Mozart had respected his wish to continue working on the Sonata and took the request to heart. With the help of the porter, he had actually managed to drag a table from the kitchen up the stairs and into his room so that they had a large enough area to both work on. It had taken every ounce of Salieri's restraint to keep himself from laughing outright as he listened to Mozart curse and swear at the table up the entire flight of stairs. Mozart was dedicated, Salieri had to give him that, and by now Salieri had learned that once Mozart put his mind to something, there was no persuading him otherwise. Salieri had not been able to stop the smile from forming on his face when Mozart and his porter had finally managed to get the table into his room with Mozart looking like he'd just won some great victory.

They worked together throughout the following three days. Mozart would stop to make them meals, his own larger and more substantial then Salieri's since he was having a hard time eating anything other then soup and light foods. Mozart had even stayed during the nights despite Salieri's continuous protests that it wasn't necessary. Again Mozart would not be denied, he was determined to stay until Salieri had regained his health. Thankfully Salieri had a spare bedroom and the maids had it prepared for Mozart once they understood he was not going home. They worked at a slower pace but manage to write out several drafts for the fourth movement of the Sonata. Now they only had to wait until Salieri had regained his strength to practice downstairs.

Salieri was reluctant to admit that despite the circumstances, it felt nice to have someone care so much for his wellbeing, to have someone stress and fuss about his needs and health. It was something he hadn't experienced since his parents had died years ago. When they weren't working on the music Mozart would tell him funny stories of his childhood to keep him entertained or they would sit quietly and read books from Salieri's collection. Salieri wasn't use to having someone with him day and night and it was quite a surprising realization when he found that he didn't seem to mind. Salieri had gone so long without such a prolonged level of contact with another that he had forgotten how nice it was to simply feel and share the company of another person. As if sensing Salieri's thoughts, Mozart appeared in his bedroom doorway just as Salieri finishing donning his vest.

"Are you almost ready to go?" Mozart asked as he walked towards Salieri, his arms full with both their overcoats. When Salieri had stated he felt well enough to get up and out of the house this morning Mozart had suggested they go for a walk outside to the park. It was only a block away and it would give Salieri a chance to stretch his legs and breath some fresh air after spending days coped up inside.

"Yes, lets go before you change your mind" Salieri stated, thinking back to all the times Mozart had prevented him from doing practically anything during his illness since it would 'impede' his healing and recovery. Mozart laughed at Salieri's dry tone and handed him his coat.

"Lets go"

They walked side by side down the street towards the park. The warm breeze felt amazing on Salieri's face and the invigorating fresh air helped make him feel strong and healthy again. This had been a very good idea. Salieri could almost feel the lingering weakness from being ill dissipate in the bright afternoon sun. Walking with Mozart in a companionable silence, Salieri felt more at peace in that moment then he had in a long time.

As they arrived at the park, Salieri looked over to Mozart and broke the silence. "Mozart, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"No, not at all. What is it you want to know?" Mozart responded, clearly interested since Salieri rarely asked him questions on a personal level.

Salieri paused as he tried to put into words the thoughts that had been plaguing him since he and Mozart had begun to get closer. "Why do you…why do you act the way you do. After spending the last three weeks with you I know your capable of restraining your energetic self . I don't understand why you…behave so childishly in public sometimes. People would respect you more if you showed them the level of maturity you have shown me. Why…do you insist on always causing a commotion?". Salieri hoped that Mozart would not take offence to his questions. Looking over at Mozart he watched a small knowing smile form on his face as if he had been expecting Salieri's remarks.

Mozart turned to look at Salieri as they stopped to sit on a bench under a large willow tree. Mozart knew that Salieri was asking out of curiosity and not animosity so he took a moment to compose his answer.

"Its not that I do it on purpose Salieri, although I might intentionally go a bit overboard around our dear Rosenberg. I can't help it, the man is sooo uptight and he seems to bring it out of me" Mozart chuckled as he leaned back on the bench. "But really, sometimes I lose myself in my passion for composing music and I guess some people see it as being unfocused and immature. I know that many people don't like my ideas for new operas and music, some people think its ridiculous that I want to compose my operas in German. But you see, I think those people dislike me so because they fear what I represent. I'm doing things differently, creating change and I think that's what disturbs them the most. Change is good Salieri, it gives us the chance to create and experience new and wonderful things. I want to change the world with my music, I want to create something no one else has. I guess some people just don't understand that. But I'm not going to let them stop me Salieri. I promised myself when I left home that I wouldn't give up, not until I had achieved my dreams. Growing up I watched my father leave behind his dreams for our family's sake and I'm doing this for him as much as I'm doing it for myself. Besides, I spent far too long under the thumb of Colloredo, letting him dictate my every action, letting him censor and rip apart my work. Never again! Haven't you ever felt that way Salieri? Felt the need to do something so strongly that it overrides everything else?" Mozart finished his passionate answer in a rush as he looked over to Salieri to view his response.

Salieri stared into Mozart's questioning eyes. Had he ever felt that strongly about something before? The only time he had ever strayed from his family's or societies expectations was when he was a child. He doubted he would have the courage to throw property to the wind as Mozart did. No, he loved his music but he was far to private a person to put himself into the spotlight with outlandish antics regardless of how much he might want something. He simply wasn't like that. But after hearing Mozart's explanation he felt he understood where the man was coming from. Mozart was the kind of person to follow his dreams, consequences be damned, and nothing was going to change that. Salieri felt his respect for Mozart as a person, and not just a musician, grow.

"No Mozart, I don't think I have. I am content with my life as it is" Salieri finally answered.

"Are you really?" Mozart asked softly.

Looking away, Salieri cleared his throat and chose to ignore that question. "I do understand what your saying though, and I…respect your determination, even if I don't completely agree with your methods or behaviour sometimes".

"Thank you Salieri, that means a lot to me coming from you".

Salieri glanced back at Mozart's sincere response. As they looked at each other something seemed to pass between them, an understanding and acceptance, and possibly something more that neither man was ready to face yet. They continued to sit together on the bench for a short time in silence and then resumed their walk around the park. When Salieri began to feel himself tire they started to make their way back to his home.

"Thank you for the walk Mozart, it was nice and I do feel somewhat rejuvenated now" Salieri exclaimed as they passed into his house. "And…thank you for helping me during my illness, I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing".

"It was no problem Salieri, it was the least I could do since you wouldn't have had to go through it if it wasn't for me. If I ever become ill I'll let you know and you can return the favour" Mozart joked as he clapped Salieri on the shoulder, laughing lightly at the mental image of Salieri the nursemaid.

Mozart left to go back to his apartment later that evening. Salieri spent the rest of the night not dwelling over the fact that for the first time in years, he felt alone in his own house.

...

Mozart finally made it back to the Weber's boarding house. He had dragged home all the clothes that he had had brought to Salieri's house once he realized he would be staying for several days, not wanting to burden Salieri's maids with extra work. They had been very kind to him and had offered to assist in whatever he needed to help Salieri get better. Salieri was lucky to have such great and caring employees. It was another testament to Salieri's character that his staff cared so much about him, he was obviously a kind employer that did not demand anything unreasonable from his workers.

After dropping off his dirty clothes in the laundry room and checking in with Cacilia Weber to see how the girls were doing, he made his way up to his apartment. It was almost strange coming back here. Going inside, he could see that everything was as he had left it, except for a fine layer of dust that covered his furniture. Everything was the same yet Mozart couldn't shake the empty feeling that overcame him as he made his way around the rooms.

Mozart knew that Salieri probably thought he had been so obsessed with helping him get better due to guilt, but it had been more then that. Sure Mozart had felt guilty that Salieri was sick, it had been his fault, but when he had seen Salieri lying there in pain something else had come over Mozart. He couldn't stand to see Salieri like that. The knowledge that Salieri was suffering had set Mozart in a frenzy. When had he began to care so much for the man? And it wasn't just feelings of friendship. Mozart couldn't deny that he had begun to look at Salieri differently lately.

Mozart was no stranger to the male form. Passion was passion and Mozart had spent many of his younger years in the pleasurable company of both men and women. He appreciated the beauty of both and knew that there were different forms of pleasure to be had with a man then a woman. Mozart had been without the physical company of another for a while now and with Constance gone, he had to make due with his fantasies. But lately his fantasies of Constance and other women had begun to shift to another form with harder planes, shorter hair and liquid brown eyes. Seeing pass Salieri's walls over the last several weeks, Mozart had witnessed how truly beautiful the man was, how when he smiled or laughed it transformed his features and made his eyes glow. Yes, Mozart was defiantly looking at Salieri in a different light. The question was, was he going to do anything about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (PG-13ish)

Mozart looked up from the music sheet he was working on with a small sigh, he was stuck on the end of the fourth movement and looked over to see how Salieri was faring on his piece. It had been several days since their walk in the park and Salieri was back to full health so they had resumed working on the Sonata at their regular pace. Mozart's eyes fell onto Salieri who was bent over the desk across from him, his jacket and vest discarded on the couch in the warmth of the afternoon sun. Completely absorbed in his work he didn't notice that Mozart had stopped to stare. Mozart's gaze drifted over Salieri, taking in the deft hands that moved across the music sheet, jotting down notes as they came and scratching those out he didn't like. He had beautiful hands, long graceful fingers that looked made to move through the air conducting magnificent music. Mozart's gaze moved upward over Salieri's arms to his shoulders and noticed that the ties of his shirt had loosened somewhat and the long column of his throat was visible. Mozart had the sudden urge to see how that skin would taste under his tongue, remembering its softness under his fingers when he had cared for Salieri during his illness. Mozart felt his mouth go dry and swallowed as his wandering gaze took in more of the striking composer.

Mozart's gaze landed on Salieri's face, noticing how he would unconsciously bite down on his bottom lip when scratching out music that didn't work, making it fuller and redden slightly. How a few strands of hair that had worked free from its tie fell across his cheek. Mozart's fingers itched to move the hair back, to feel the silken strands running through his finger tips. Finally Mozart's gaze fell to Salieri's eyes, cast down to focus on his work, full of deep intensity. A person could drown in those eyes Mozart thought, beautiful liquid chocolate brown surrounded by dark thick eyelashes that any women would be envious of. Over the last three and a half weeks Mozart had seen those eyes light up when playing music, grow dark when troubled and soften towards him when Salieri thought he wasn't looking.

When had his feelings towards Salieri become so intense? For him to sit there mooning over a man that was suppose to be his rival. Perhaps seeing Salieri sick and weakened had been what had pushed Mozart over the edge. Watching Salieri transform into someone real, more human and attainable, from the cold and emotionless musician Mozart had known in the past. Mozart knew now that there was so much more to the man then others saw, that his armour of cool indifference was simply a front to keep others at bay and insure his acceptance in society. That he was truly kind and caring behind all those walls.

A mischievous smile crossed Mozart's face. Salieri was more passionate then he wanted others to know, he had seen it himself over the last several weeks while working together. Mozart wondered what it would take to see all that pent up emotion surface, how truly beautiful Salieri would be if he let go of all his restraints.

An image of them together suddenly came to Mozart's mind. Mozart saw himself get up from his chair and walk around the table, music sheets scattering everywhere as he reached down and pulled Salieri up to position him on the table's surface, their bodies entwined together. Mozart's hands on his skin, slipping up under his shirt. Salieri arching off the table, his shirt discarded, head thrown back in abandon as Mozart tasted every inch of skin across his chest, moving up to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss. Watching those beautiful eyes burn with passion and need as Mozart kissed his way down to his navel, reaching down further to grasp…

"Mozart…Mozart?"

The call of his name snapped Mozart out of his fantasy. He looked up to find Salieri watching him strangely. Mozart shook his head slightly and cleared his throat "Yes Salieri", his voice a little deeper then normal.

"I asked you if you had finished the fourth movement twice but you didn't seem to hear me" Salieri stated with bit of annoyance lacing his tone.

"Ah, yes, sorry Salieri. I was lost in thought…thinking of how to end it, whether it should finish lightly or with more force" Mozart lied and busied himself collecting the sheets of music in front of him hoping Salieri wouldn't notice his flush or his rather embarrassing state below the waist. Thank god he was still sitting down and the table blocked that particular view.

Salieri eyebrow quirked up at Mozart's response. The man was acting strange, well a bit stranger then usual. Salieri had been working hard at finishing his accompanying piece to Mozart's music when after some time he felt the prickling sensation of being watched. He had looked up to see Mozart staring in his direction but not really looking at him, more like looking through him with unfocused eyes, as if his mind was elsewhere. That in itself was odd since Mozart always seem intently focused on his music when working so Salieri asked if he had finished. Mozart didn't seem to hear him so he repeated the question and then resorted to calling his name several times. Mozart finally seemed to snap out of his trance and apologize, but his reasoning did not match the heat in his eyes when he looked back at Salieri. Salieri had felt a shiver run through him at that look, as if Mozart eyes could strip him bare and see into his very being. He flushed a bit and looked back down at his music sheet while Mozart gather his up, rationalizing that Mozart was always intense during these sessions. However…he couldn't shake the feeling that the heat in Mozart's eyes and almost predatory look on his face was not the result of creating the notes of the Sonata's fourth movement.

...

Over the next week Salieri began to notice a change in Mozart's behaviour. He was his same cheery self, with far to much energy and enthusiasm for any normal person, but soon Salieri noticed that Mozart was more…physical, whether it be an extended handshake as they said their goodbyes each evening or a hand on his shoulder as Mozart looked at Salieri's work. It started out slow, the lengthening touch of Mozart's hands on his when passing music sheets to each other. Then Mozart's hands would rest on this shoulders as he looked over the music sheets when Salieri sat at the desk or piano. Salieri shrugged it off as Mozart being that type of person, one who enjoyed physical contact among friends. He couldn't count the number of times he'd seen Mozart hanging off Da Ponte at social gatherings or laughing and kissing his friends out in public.

It wasn't until Mozart's touches began to linger longer then necessary that Salieri really started to take notice. Mozart also seemed gravitate closer to him, every time he turned around Mozart was right there within his personal space. When practicing their music at the piano Salieri would feel Mozart's leg and thigh pressing up against his own, body heat searing through their clothes. A few times he had looked at Mozart questionably and Mozart had simply smiled and continued his work. So Salieri continued to try to ignore the touchy composer but it was getting harder and harder not to react. Salieri began to wonder if Mozart was doing it intentionally to see what kind of response he could get out of him or if the man simply didn't realize what he was doing. Unfortunately Mozart's actions were starting to take a toll on his nerves…but not in the way he had expected.

At first Salieri blamed the quickening of his pulse at Mozart's conduct and invasion of person space to the fact that people simply didn't touch him often. He wasn't use to a lot of physical contact and it had been a long time since he'd been intimate with anyone. Hell, Rosenberg didn't even attempt to touch Salieri that often, it was as if there was some sort of invisible wall around Salieri that no one dared penetrate. His racing heart and the heat creeping up his neck was simply his body's reaction to another's warmth after being so long without it he rationalized. That was, until today.

It was late in the afternoon and Mozart and Salieri were close to finishing up for the day. They had worked in Mozart's apartment for a change since Mozart had invited him over for dinner that night. Salieri had been curious to see where Mozart lived and although it was far smaller then his own house, Mozart's apartment was warm and homely. Salieri had even been surprised to fine that the space was very clean, the only mess to be found was the organized chaos of music sheets and scores scattered over Mozart's work desk.

Salieri was sitting at Mozart's piano playing through a set of notes he'd just written to hear how it sounded outside his head. He felt Mozart move up behind him to watch and listen to Salieri play. When he finished he grabbed his quill and music sheet to make a few changes to the score. Mozart leaned over him slightly to watch him work, his hand resting on Salieri's right shoulder. Salieri could feel him at his back, could smell Mozart's skin as he leaned over to watch him scribe, a mixture of mild soap and sandalwood. Salieri was very aware that Mozart's face was only a few inches from his, side by side. Then Mozart's hand slipped from his shoulder down his back in an almost caressing motion. Salieri's hand stilled over the paper as the heat of Mozart's palm seemed to burn right through his shirt and set his skin ablaze.

"That sounded beautiful, we should use that to start the fifth movement" Mozart whispered beside his ear, close enough so Salieri could feel Mozart's breath on his skin. He couldn't move, the scent and heat Mozart radiated seemed to seep into his very being. Salieri's breath caught as Mozart's hand stopped to rest at the small of his back. Then Salieri became aware of a very important fact, Mozart was blatantly touching him in an intimate manner… and he was aroused by it. Snapping open the eyes he didn't remember closing, Salieri bolted up from the piano seat. He was so confused at his reaction he did the only thing he could think of…he ran. Grabbing the music sheet and his overcoat he was halfway across the room within a heartbeat.

"I-I have to go…I just remembered I have a student coming this evening. We can continue to work on this tomorrow" Salieri choked out as he tried to calm his breathing, praying Mozart didn't see the physical reaction to his touch. Without looking back he quickly gathered his things and left Mozart's apartment.

Mozart stared as Salieri all but ran out of his home. At first he thought he might have taken his touching a little to far and that Salieri had finally snapped in anger by it. But then he caught the look on Salieri's face as he grabbed his things. His face was flushed red and his breathing erratic, but more importantly, Salieri's eyes were blazing but not with rage, with desire. Mozart would know that look on anyone, he had enough experience to know the difference.

After a week of carefully planned out 'casual' touching Mozart had begun to think that Salieri was not attracted to him at all, that perhaps he had read to much into Salieri softening attitude towards him and that Salieri simply considered him a friend now. Mozart had planned to see if he could coax a response from Salieri through increasing the frequency and duration of their physical contact with one another. But the man was like stone and had not responded at all. Did Salieri not feel any sort of physical desire for anyone? He either felt nothing or was damn good at concealing his feelings. Mozart began to despair that his attraction to Salieri would remain one sided permanently. Today had been his final test, if Salieri did not react to Mozart practically hanging off him then he would give up his pursuit. He hadn't wanted to risk losing there fragile new friendship by pushing so far as to actually kiss Salieri without having proof that Salieri felt something towards him as well. Causal touching he could play off as normal behaviour for himself but there was no going back from something as forward as a kiss.

Mozart continued to stare at the door leading out of his apartment. A predatory gleam filled his eyes and he smiled. Now he had his proof. Salieri was attracted to him, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Knowing this made Mozart's pulse race and his heart fill with the longing and desire to run after Salieri and drag him back. But no, not yet. From Salieri's violently startled reaction the man probably didn't even realize his feeling until Mozart had finally pushed him passed the breaking point, or he was doing his best to fight them. Well, he could fight this all he wanted but Mozart wasn't going to let him go. He was going to break down those defences, get to Salieri's heart and revel the passionate soul he knew was buried deep under all that cool facade. _I've got you now Salieri, and I'm never letting go._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ( Rated PG-13)

By the time Salieri returned home he had calmed down enough to be thoroughly annoyed at himself. What had come over him, to react to Mozart in such a way. Mozart was probably sitting back in his apartment wondering what the hell had caused him to suddenly lose his composure and run off like that. Not that he could answer that himself, he didn't know what he was doing anymore.

Salieri made his way though his home and up into his room. Setting down the papers he'd taken from Mozart's apartment on his night table, he quickly took off his coat and vest and all but fell into his chair. Rubbing a hand over his face he tried not to think about what had just happened. Closing his eyes he could almost feel Mozart's hand still touching him, his breath on his neck, smell the sent of him. Salieri squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the feelings coursing through him.

Good God, he was attracted to Mozart. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. There was no other rational explanation for his reactions. How had this happened! Salieri new that they had become closer over the last several weeks. He had gotten to know Mozart better then he ever thought he would. Mozart had gone from being an immature, flightily fool to a passionate, driven man in Salieri's eyes. Salieri had began to understand the man more through their interactions and although he still thought Mozart would do better to reign in his exuberant personality in public, he could not deny that he had become fascinated at Mozart's unbreakable and passionate nature. The music he created was magnificent and beautiful and it touched Salieri to his very core. Now it seemed that the man himself had somehow found his way under Salieri's skin.

Salieri wasn't blind, Mozart was an handsome man, with a lean graceful body. Numerous times over the last several weeks Salieri had caught himself staring at Mozart's fluid movements and passionate expressions. But Salieri had never desired another man before. He appreciated beauty in all its forms but had never before felt the yearning to be intimate with another male. Salieri had had several intimate encounters during his younger days at court but quickly learned that most women had no desire to be with him past a few nights of passion. He had once made the mistake of caring deeply for a woman who ended up wanting the thrill of intimacy with the dark, handsome upcoming composer but ended up marrying for position and wealth. Apparently Salieri was someone women wanted in their beds but not as husband material. So he closed himself off and put all his energy and passion into his music. He quickly found the best way to keep the socialites at a distance was to cultivate the persona of a cold and detached recluse, one who was not interested or concerned with matters of the flesh and did not welcome physical contact with others. So that was what he had become, so he would not be hurt again.

All this time he had been content with his life as it was. Salieri had become a well respected composer of the Emperor's court, he had friends, although not very close ones, and the men and women of society respected and admired him from a distance. This was what Salieri was used to, what he wanted. And now, after all that time being content alone, Mozart had to show up and flip and twist his desires inside out.

_It doesn't matter_, Salieri thought, _I will not let this overwhelm me_. So what if he found Mozart attractive and alluring. That it wasn't just Mozart's physically beauty that he found captivating but also his beautiful and passionate soul, his devotion to his music and friends. Salieri would not put himself through that pain again by falling for a man who had no interest in him that way, who was constantly affectionate with numerous women in public, especially that Constance Weber. No doubt Mozart and Constance were already lovers and would probably marry in the near future. No, he would act like nothing was different and shove these feeling down and lock them in the deepest part of his soul. He would simply keep his distance from Mozart until their work together was completed and then they would go back to being rivals and everything would be as it was.

If only it were that easy.

...

The next two days passed without incident for which Salieri was grateful. Mozart had not commented on his rather uncharacteristic departure from his apartment and they had continued working together in Salieri's home once again. However, Salieri couldn't help but feel there was a tension in the air, like the energy in the music room was charged with a different kind of intensity then usual. Salieri didn't know what to make of it so he tried to ignore it and kept his distance from his energetic partner.

Salieri got up from the desk and made his way over to the piano. They were going to practice some drafts they had written for the fifth movement. Salieri was really proud of their progress so far, they were three quarters of the way finished and it had only been a month since he and Mozart had started working together. Out of the corner of his eye Salieri watched as Mozart got up from his seat to follow him. As he approached, Mozart foot stepped on a music sheet that had fallen to the floor. The piece of parchment slipped easily along the polished wood causing Mozart to lose his balance. Salieri reached out instinctively to try and catch Mozart before he fell backwards by grabbing onto Mozart's arm but the momentum was too great and both men fell to the floor in a heap.

Salieri felt the wind knocked out of him as he landed on top of Mozart hard, their bodies a mass of tangled limbs on the ground. Salieri quickly lifted his weight off Mozart by supporting himself on his elbows and looked down to see if Mozart was hurt.

"Are you alright?" Salieri asked, watching as Mozart's face twisted in a slight grimace.

"I think so, other then a bruised tailbone I think I'll be find" Mozart grunted. A few seconds later the man started giggling at their ungraceful tumble.

Salieri relaxed a bit, knowing that Mozart hadn't injured anything. After a moment it dawned on Salieri that he was still lying on top of Mozart. Salieri could feel Mozart underneath him, legs entwined and their faces just inches from one another. Salieri could feel his body start to react to the close contact and his face flushed red. Embarrassed, Salieri started to push himself off Mozart. Suddenly Mozart's leg and arm wrapped around him and before he could blink he was flipped over with his back on the floor, staring up at Mozart in a daze at their sudden reversal.

Mozart looked down into Salieri's flushed and bewildered face. Damn, falling down had been an accident but he couldn't have planned for better circumstances. Mozart had been racking his brain over the last two days trying to think of a way to approach Salieri but the man had been even more distant then usual. Mozart could tell he was defiantly fighting the attraction between them but it looked like fate was on his side after all. Salieri had literally fallen into his lap and he wasn't about to let this opportunity slide.

"Oops" Mozart whispered mischievously, leaning down so their bodies were flush against one another, his mouth a breath away from Salieri's. Salieri stared up at him wide eyed and stunned, as if he couldn't comprehend what was happening. Mozart finally gave in to his desire and closed the distance between them, pressing his mouth to Salieri's. Mozart felt Salieri gasp, his mouth opening slightly in surprise. Mozart took the opening and let his tongue dive in to taste Salieri. God, it was better then he had imagined. Salieri tasted like summer and spices, hot and wet against Mozart. At first Salieri stayed still as stone but then Mozart felt a small breathy moan escape and the tip of Salieri tongue met his in tentative response. That's all it took and Mozart was lost. He pressed in further, taking possession of Salieri's mouth. Keeping one hand braced on the floor for support, he lifted his other to cup Salieri's face and tilt his head back for better access.

_Oh God, _Salieri couldn't move. When Mozart had first kissed him he'd been shocked into stunned immobility. _This wasn't happening _was all he could think of. Then Mozart had deepened the kiss and Salieri's walls shattered. The spark of attraction he had tried to burry burst into flames and consumed him. Before he knew it he was responding and kissing Mozart back, his body growing hot as Mozart continued the passionate assault on his mouth. His body seemed to move on his own accord and Salieri found himself pressing up against Mozart's hard planes. Slipping a hand up Mozart's left arm he let it slide along the shoulder and down Mozart's back, clutching Mozart's shirt as if to keep himself from falling, from drowning in his desire. Salieri heard Mozart groan low and felt him lower his hips against Salieri's, pressing their hardening lengths against each other. Salieri's mind screamed at him that he had to stop this, he had to push Mozart away before this went to far but his body wouldn't listen, wouldn't respond to anything but Mozart's touches. Salieri felt Mozart's hand leave his face, Mozart's chest lifting off his so that his hand could move between their bodies. He could feel Mozart dragging his palm down his chest through his shirt until it reached his waist, felt the tips of Mozart's fingers slip an inch pass his trousers…

Suddenly there was a loud, hurried knocking on the music room door. Startled, Mozart and Salieri sprang about from each other as if someone had just doused them with cold water. Scrambling to his feet, Salieri tried to calm his haggard breathing and fix his rumpled clothes as he watched Mozart do the same. Willing his hardness away he walked over to sit at the piano bench as Mozart slid into a chair behind the desk.

"Co-come in" Salieri called out still somewhat breathless as he quickly tucked a few strains of hair that had come loose behind his ears.

The door opened and Isabelle came hurriedly into the room. The maid made a quick curtsy, keeping her eyes cast down to the floor.

"Herr Salieri, Herr Rosenberg's coach has just arrived outside".

Salieri head whipped up in shock. What in the hell was Rosenberg doing here? Oh God, what if he had walked in on him and Mozart. Paling slightly at the thought he looked over to Mozart and saw him return the gaze with a concerned look. The maid quickly left and closed the music room door. Salieri used the few moments the maid had given him with her announcement to compose himself and insure his appearance looked as close to normal as he could get.

After a minute there was another knock and the porter opened the door, announcing Rosenberg's arrival. Rosenberg quickly sauntered in with his walking cane and usual flourish.

"Salieri my friend, how are you. It seems like I haven't seen you in ages!" Rosenberg stated with a smile as he walked over to stand next to Salieri, completely ignoring Mozart. Salieri schooled his face in its usual cool image and returned Rosenberg's greeting.

"Good day Rosenberg, how nice of you to visit. Though I was not expecting it…it is a nice surprise my friend" Salieri stood up and took a quick glance downward to double check that his clothes looked proper.

"Not expecting my visit? Salieri have you forgotten! We are to go to the Countess D'Maquari for dinner tonight, we were invited over a week ago".

Salieri looked at Rosenberg in slight surprise. He had completely forgotten about the Countess' dinner. It was to be a small gathering of socialites and high class gentlemen, meaning another boring evening of gossip.

"Yes of course, my apologies Rosenberg. I simply lost tract of time while working with Mozart" Salieri responded.

"Ohhh that's right, you're still working with Mozart. And how are you Mozart" Rosenberg looked over towards Mozart as if he had just noticed the man's presence, speaking with obvious distain that relayed he didn't care in the least how Mozart was.

Salieri looked over to Mozart with a pleading look. _Please don't say anything, please don't cause a scene. _Mozart started at him for a moment, then reached down onto the table and collected his papers.

"I'm quite well Rosenberg, the best I've felt in a long time actually. Salieri and I were just finishing up for the day so he's all yours" Mozart finished packing his traveling case quickly. "I expect we will finish what we started tomorrow then, won't we Salieri". Mozart looked at Salieri with a burning heat in his gaze that indicated he was not referring to the music score.

Salieri swallowed and felt his checks heat up at the implied meaning. Looking away he busied himself by gathering up his own music sheets, putting them into a neat pile. "Ah, yes. We will continue working on the fifth movement tomorrow. Good bye Mozart" Salieri did not look back up as he heard Mozart leave the room. Thankfully Rosenberg was oblivious to the heated tension between the two men.

"Tisk, my god I don't know how you stand it Salieri. At least you only have to deal with that fool for another month". Salieri bit his cheek to keep from speaking up in Mozart's defence, it would only make Rosenberg curious and bring attention to the situation if he did. "You best be careful my friend, spending to much time with Mozart will addle your mind" Rosenberg half joked, laughing as he made his way to the door.

Salieri quickly got ready and followed Rosenberg back outside and into the awaiting coach. Not really listening as Rosenberg talked on the way to the D'Maquari Manner, Salieri tried to clear his head of the thoughts running rapid throughout his mind over what had just occurred between him and Mozart. _Watch Mozart doesn't addle my mind…right_. He had a feeling it was far to late for that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Rated R)

Salieri sighed as he turned the key and opened the door to his home. It was very late, the sky an inky black as overcast clouds blocked out the moon and stars. Another night in society's embrace, another night having to listen to the pretentious chitchat of shallow women and watch the preening of self absorbed men. Salieri would much rather have stayed home and worked on his music or read a good book. But unless he wanted his career as a composer to disappear, he had to be social and continue making appearances.

Making his way inside he went up stairs and got ready for bed. Sitting down at the small desk in his room he quickly did some paper work, trying to keep himself busy. Now that he was home alone with no distractions it was hard not to think about what had transpired between him and Mozart earlier that day.

God, what had he'd been thinking! This simply could not happen. He would have to talk with Mozart tomorrow, explain that this was all a mistake and that they should forget it ever occurred. The problem was he didn't think he could forget. He could still feel Mozart's weight on top of him, feel Mozart pressing him into the floor, how hot his mouth had been, how passionate his kisses.

Salieri could feel himself starting to get aroused at the memory. Groaning in frustration he went to the window and opened it, hoping the night air would cool his fevered skin. This was insane! Salieri was torn between his body's desires and his mind's objections, he didn't know what to do. And what was all this to Mozart? Was this some sort of game to the man. Salieri had always thought that Mozart was attracted to women, he'd seen the man kiss and chase after enough in public. But there was no denying that Mozart had been aroused as well during their encounter, hell, the man had initiated it! Suddenly all the touching and physical contact between them started to make sense. Lord in heaven, had Mozart been…seducing him? But why? Mozart had his pick of women, and he was in love with Constance Weber…wasn't he? It couldn't be because Constance was still visiting her sister, Mozart did not seem the type of man to stray just because he lacked access to a woman for a few weeks. None of this made any sense.

Salieri was in deep trouble and he knew it. He had never been one for casual intimate encounters, he just wasn't like that. Salieri had always needed to feel a connection to enjoy sexual relations or else it was meaningless. That's why he had had so few intimate relationships over the years. For him to desire Mozart like he did meant a part of him felt that connection with Mozart, and if he didn't watch himself, he would end up hurt again. Salieri couldn't set himself up for the pain of being discarded for a second time. No, Salieri had to stop this before it progressed any further. All the conflicting emotions running through him was starting to give him a headache. This was why he preferred to be alone damn it!

Making his way over to the bed, Salieri flopped down gracelessly and tried to rest but his mind was still a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. It wasn't like he was in love with the man, that would be ridiculous, impossible. Salieri turned over, banishing the thought. Tomorrow he would talk to Mozart and end…whatever this was. Salieri felt his chest grow tight at the thought, his heart crying out against his mind's logic. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the feeling. After a long time he finally drifted off in a restless slumber.

...

Mozart sighed to himself as he walked into the music room. One look was all it took to see that Salieri was as rigid as a board. His whole posture radiated tension and distress. Mozart had expected as much.

When he had gone home yesterday Mozart had cursed Rosenberg to high heaven for his ill timed interruption. He had finally had the chance to kiss Salieri, to touch him and it had been magnificent. Salieri had opened up and responded to him in a way he'd only dreamed of. Salieri had let some of his passionate nature emerge and as Mozart had suspected, Salieri was a fiery force when he dropped his guard. But that had been in the heat of the moment and now Salieri had had time to over think what had happened. Salieri thought to much and didn't let himself feel enough. No doubt he had stressed and analysed their encounter to death and was set on preventing anything further from occurring between them.

_To hell with that_. Mozart had finally tasted Salieri and it had only wet his appetite for more. Besides, Mozart had a feeling that Salieri needed this more the he realized. His mind might be set against it, but his body and soul were crying out for the contact of another. Mozart could feel it in the way Salieri had clutched him, holding on like he was starved for touch and physical sensation. No, Mozart was not going to give up on this and he wasn't going to give Salieri the chance to deny him. Mozart quickly set his traveling case down and starting walking across the room towards Salieri.

Salieri had been aware of Mozart as soon as he had entered the room. It was like the space had suddenly become smaller and he almost found it hard to breath. This was it, they would talk, agree to stay friends and colleagues, and things would return to normal…or not. Salieri looked up to find Mozart right in front of him. _When did he get there? _Before Salieri could react Mozart grabbed hold of his vest and pulled him into a kiss, their mouths coming together hard, almost bruising. With one hand gripping him tight, Salieri felt Mozart's other start to slide up around to the back of his head. _NO!_

Salieri moved his arms up between them and pushed himself away from Mozart. Trying to catch his breath as he starting backing up blindly.

"W-what are you doing!" he gasped, trying to get some distance between them.

"I'm not giving you the chance to think Salieri, I only want you to feel. Stop fighting this" Mozart responded low as he pursued Salieri across the room.

Salieri stared at Mozart's intense and unrelenting expression. Suddenly his back hit against something hard and he glanced down to see that he'd backed up into the side of the piano. Salieri looked back at Mozart to see the man stalking towards him. In a heartbeat Mozart was up against him with his arms on either side of his body, hands braced against the top of the piano, trapping him there.

"No, stop. Mozart we can't do this, it isn't right" Salieri exhaled, trying to get Mozart to see reason.

"And why not?" Mozart whispered, "Why can't we Salieri. What are you so afraid of. Don't try to deny you want this, I can see that you do" Mozart leaned in as he spoke and soon his face was just an inch away.

"What I want is for us to stop this nonsense and get back to work" Salieri responded breathlessly. It was hard to think straight with Mozart pressed up against him so, the heat of his body burning him through their clothes. God, that didn't even sound convincing to his own ears. Salieri closed his eyes and turned his head away as he tried to concentrate on talking and not the feel of Mozart's lean body against his own. "This stops now, we're not suppose to be doing this, w-were rivals for god sakes!"

One of Mozart's hands came up to grasp Salieri's face, forcing him to look back at Mozart. Salieri opened his eyes, looking into Mozart's own dark orbs.

"Don't try to pull the 'we're rivals, we hate each other' card" Mozart bit out, "That's bullshit and you know it, I have never hated you. We've become friends Salieri, we care about each other and you know it. We're more then friends now, I…care for you a lot, I want to be with you. God Salieri, you keep yourself so cut off, so closed up from the pleasures of life. Just let your self go for once and trust me, let yourself feel!"

Salieri could only stare as Mozart finished his passionate plea, the words he was going to say getting stuck in his throat. Mozart took Salieri's silence as a yes and closed the distance between them, touching their lips together in a softer, more gentle kiss. Mozart kissed him slowly, taking time to gently nibble and suck on his lower lip, waiting for Salieri to open and give him access to his mouth. Mozart would not force it this time, Salieri had to be the one to move the kiss further.

After a minute Salieri couldn't take it anymore. His body and heart slammed the doors shut on his mind's insecurities and doubts and he gave in to his desire. He let out a soft moan of surrender and lifted his hands to Mozart's face. Holding Mozart to him he deepened their kiss, moving it from a gentle press to a passionate duel.

Mozart felt the moment Salieri gave in by his body language. No longer holding himself back, Salieri pressed himself closer to Mozart's, both of them now firmly flush against the other. After a few minutes of passionate kissing Mozart's body demanded more. He moved his hands to Salieri's shoulders and griped the fabric of his coat, slowly peeling it down Salieri's arms and dropped it at their feet. He moved back enough to fit his hands between their bodies and worked at unbuttoning Salieri's vest, removing it as well. As Mozart moved to untuck his shirt Salieri broke their kiss and looked at him with a mixture of need and uncertainty.

Stilling his hands at Salieri's waist, Mozart looked at him with what he hoped was a calm and encouraging expression. "Trust me Salieri".

Salieri exhaled and shivered in anticipation as he gave Mozart a small nod. Mozart smiled and gave him a small kiss. His hands quickly pulled up the material and Salieri lifted his arms so Mozart could remove it completely. Naked from the waist up with Mozart still fully clothed, Salieri felt more vulnerable then he had in a long time. This was different from when Mozart had seen his body when he was ill, so different. Soon though all thoughts of embarrassment left as Mozart moved his lips down his neck to his chest. Salieri could only close his eyes and try to breath as sensations ran wild throughout him. His eyes snapped open and he gasped in surprise when Mozart bite lightly at his nipple, the feeling going straight to his groin, making him harder. His trousers were starting to get uncomfortably tight. He felt Mozart grin against his skin and continue his assault on Salieri's body.

Mozart kissed and licked his way across Salieri's chest. The man tasted divine and his fantasies didn't hold a candle to the real thing. Salieri was beautiful, smooth pale skin over lean muscle. He could feel every shiver, every breathy intake of air as Salieri reacted to his touches. Mozart made his way back up to Salieri neck, pausing to bite down lightly on the tendons, desire pounding through him at Salieri's moan. Mozart took Salieri's mouth in another heated kiss and then pulled back to stare into his eyes. Without breaking eye contact he reached down and brought Salieri's hand to his lips. Slowly he guided Salieri's index and middle finger into his mouth, laving and sucking on them gently. Mozart watched as Salieri's breath stuttered and his eyelids drop halfway, his pupils blown wide in desire. Mozart slowly brought the fingers out, nipping lightly at their tips and moved his lips down to kiss Salieri's palm.

Jesus, Mozart was killing him. Salieri had never been so turned on and hard in his life, and the man had barely touched him! What was it about Mozart that effected him so. Salieri couldn't take much more of this. As if sensing his thoughts, Mozart trailed his hands down Salieri's chest to his trousers and started undoing the buttons. _Oh God this was really happening. _Mozart's hand reached in and slipped around his aching length. Salieri let out a loud groan at the contact before he could stop himself and fell back against the piano. Mozart's hand was hot on his skin and slightly calloused from years of playing music instruments. Mozart stroked him at a slow and easy pace and it was driving Salieri insane. Salieri's fingers clutched uselessly at the piano's smooth surface.

Mozart could only watch in fascination as Salieri gave himself over to the sensations coursing through his body. He was stunning. Mozart's own arousal was aching in need but he ignored it. This time wasn't about him, this was about showing Salieri how good this could be, how good they could be together. Mozart watched as Salieri's beautiful features twisted in need and ecstasy, every moan and look going straight to Mozart's groin. Soon Salieri was arching off the piano and into Mozart's hand, letting out a startled cry as he came.

Salieri fell back against the piano in a boneless heap, barely managing to keep from falling to the floor. He'd just had one of the most intense orgasms of his life, and Mozart had only touched him with his hand! This really was going to kill him. Salieri laid back against the hard wood taking deep deaths, his chest heaving slightly, and tried to calm his racing heart. Well, there was no going back from this now. He slowly managed to brace himself up on his arms and looked up at Mozart.

"That was…do you…uh, are you…do you need…" Salieri stammered out embarrassingly, trying to ask if Mozart still needed release as well. The man had seemed focused solely on making sure Salieri had been reduced to a wanting mess, he hadn't seen Mozart touch himself once.

Mozart leaned in to kiss Salieri and then moved back slightly with a very satisfied look on his face. "No, I'm fine. Watching you was enough to…take care of my own pleasure. Though I could use another pair of trousers if you wouldn't mind".

Salieri felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "I-I'm sure I can find something for you to ware" Salieri stated faintly as he re-buttoned his trousers and bent down to grab his rumpled shirt off the floor. He quickly put it on and looked down at himself…looks like they were both going to need a change of clothes. Salieri took a step away from Mozart and the piano as he felt the reality of what they just did crash down on him. Dear God, he was in it now.

Mozart looked over to Salieri after doing his best to clean himself up and saw the man start to close himself off.

"Oh no you don't" Mozart reached over to pull Salieri back before he could retreat any further. "Don't run from this, please Salieri".

"And what is this Mozart?" Salieri asked, looking into Mozart's eyes as if the answer were hidden somewhere in their depths. Mozart sighed and brought his hand up to brush back a strand of hair that had fallen across Salieri's cheek.

"Honestly, I don't know Salieri, but I want to find out. I can't promise you anything because I don't know what the future will hold for either of us. All I can do is live my life each day at a time and take what pleasures God see's fit to grant me. And I want to do that with you".

"But why, why me? There are numerous women out there who wouldn't think twice about falling into your bed, and I thought…I thought you loved Constance Weber" Salieri couldn't stop himself from asking those questions, despite how pathetic they made him sound. God, he sounded like some kind of lovesick, insecure youth. But he needed to know that this wasn't a game to Mozart, that this wasn't about being a replacement for some woman.

"Honestly Salieri you give me far to much credit. And I care about Constance, she is a sweet girl and a good friend, but I don't love her and I have never experienced anything sexual with her past a few kisses. As for you, do you honestly not see how beautiful you are? When you let go of that cold mask you hide behind you are a sight to behold. We enjoy each others company, why not make our encounters more pleasurable when we both want it".

Salieri just stared at Mozart speechless. No one had ever called him beautiful before. It wasn't an attribute normally given to a man but for some reason it made his heart ache to hear it coming from Mozart. Turning off to the side, Salieri had to give himself a moment to think. Mozart had basically just propositioned him about having an intimate relationship together. Was that something he really wanted? Looking back at Mozart, seeing his passionate gaze and caring expression, Salieri couldn't deny that he did want more, despite all the reasons he should not. Just looking at Mozart was heating up his blood once again, but more importantly, Salieri did enjoyed his company, just enjoyed being with Mozart. For the first time in his life, Salieri decided to ignore reason and follow the desire in his heart.

"All right Mozart. I admit that I would not be against experiencing this again. But it cannot effect our work and no one, absolutely no one, can know. It would destroy us both". As Salieri finished speaking he watched Mozart's face light up in joy and felt a warmth bloom in his chest at the expression.

Quickly grabbing the rest of his discarded clothes with one hand, Salieri reached out with the other to take Mozart's hand and squeezed it gently. Slightly embarrassed at his outward show of affection he looked away as he guided them to the door. Opening it slowly he glanced out to insure no one was present and guided them up the stairs towards his room.

"Lets get changed, we still have a Sonata to finish after all".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Rated PG)

Mozart leaned back in his desk chair as he finished his breakfast and looked over the drafts for his and Da Ponte's opera. It was coming along nicely but progress was slow since both he and Lorenzo were working on several projects at the moment. After finishing another score for their opera he put the work aside and got up to clean the mess from breakfast. He didn't have much of kitchen in his small apartment but it allowed him to cook basic meals which was all he really needed. Although, now that he had started eating lunch with Salieri regularly at his home he feared Mrs. Maris cooking was starting to spoil him. That woman could cook! Salieri was lucky to have found her.

As Mozart's thoughts turned to Salieri, which often happened now a days, he thought back to their encounter in the music room five days ago. Just thinking of Salieri in the throws of passion was enough to make Mozart hot with desire. Damn it, the man had no idea how stunning he was like that.

Mozart had not pushed anything else between them since that encounter other then kissing and a little heavy petting. He didn't want to push Salieri to far to fast since the man was obviously new to having intimate relations with another man. Salieri had indicated that he had only been with women in the past, which both excited and frustrated Mozart. It excited him because he was the first man to ever touch Salieri like this and he would be the first to take him, and take him he would. It was only a matter of time. That's were the frustrating part came in. Mozart felt like he'd been lusting after Salieri forever and now that Salieri had finally given in to the attraction between them, it was hard to hold himself back. All he wanted to do was grab Salieri and ravish him until he screamed Mozart's name but he had to bide his time until Salieri was comfortable with that level of intimacy.

Suddenly loud noises starting coming from outside in the hallway, bringing Mozart out of his thoughts. Making his way to the door he popped his head out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Mozart! Come out, Constance is back home" Sophie called as she ran past his doorway towards the front door. The door was propped open and two burly men were carrying in several large trunks. Mozart followed Sophie to the door and saw Constance coming up the walkway with a happy smile on her face. The two sisters ran out to greet Constance, asking questions on top of one another about her trip and giving Constance several hugs.

"Girls, let Constance get into the house for crying out loud before you bombard her with all your questions" Cacilia Weber yelled out as she too made her way to the door. Mozart stood back to watch the happy reunion. Once Constance was finally in the house and there was a moment of peace Mozart came forward and also welcomed her home.

"I hope your trip was pleasant Constance. You seem to have brought home a lot more trunks then you left with" Mozart stated and smiled as Constance gave him a quick hug and motioned for her sisters to come over to where the men had placed the trunks.

"Yes, yes, these are all from Aloysia. Sophie, Josepha, come over here. After having the baby many of Aloysia old gowns didn't fit anymore so she sent them back with me for us. She wants everyone to know that she misses us and that we should all visit her and the baby soon."

Sophie and Josepha squealed out in delight. The girls didn't get new clothes very often since they couldn't afford it so they were thrilled to have something new to where. They all gathered around the trunks and starting pulling out the dresses, laughing in excitement at all the different designs and colours.

Mozart shook his head in amusement at their ecstatic expressions. What was it about women and clothes? Mozart didn't think he would ever understand why women got so worked up about what they wore, it must be a female thing. It reminded him of the times Nannerl would beg their father for new dresses in the latest fashions and how happy she would be when he said yes. Thinking of his family, Mozart felt a sudden stab of homesickness. He missed his father and sister and it had been some time since he had last wrote a letter to them. _I'll write to them today and tell them all that's happened in the last several weeks. _He would exclude the parts involving Salieri and their relationship though, he didn't want to give his father a heart attack after all.

Mozart watched the girls in their wardrobe glee and shifted his gaze to Constance. She looked just the same as she had before she left but Mozart could tell something was different. It took Mozart a few moments to realize that while he was happy to see Constance had returned safely home, that was about the extent of his feelings. He didn't feel any urge to take her in his arms, to touch her or kiss her. His feelings for Constance had changed, he still cared for her, but any desire he had once felt for her was gone. Mozart breathed deeply at the revelation and turned from the Weber family. It would probably be best to give the family some privacy for their reunion. He started to make his way back towards his apartment but just before he reached the door he felt a hand touch his arm and turned around to see Constance.

"Where are you going Mozart, I just returned. I thought we could catch up and spend some time together" Constance stated expectantly. Mozart turned to face her with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Constance, I was just giving you and your family some privacy. I wish I could stay but I have to meet with Salieri and Da Ponte today for work. Perhaps later tonight we can talk or tomorrow. I'm glad to see your trip was a happy one and that you are home safe." Mozart finished by giving her a pat on the shoulder and a quick kiss to the forehead. Giving her one last apologetic smile he slipped back into his room and started to get ready to leave. He didn't see Constance's confused and somewhat hurt expression as she walked back towards her sisters excited cries.

...

Salieri sat outside in his garden with a book. Leaning back against a tree he closed the cover after several minutes of reading the same paragraph and looked up into the bright midday sky. He couldn't concentrate on reading his novel, all he could think about was his life and the changes it had experiences in the last month. It seemed so odd that such a short span of time could change things for him so much. Salieri closed his eyes and sighed, thinking about one man in particular that had turned all his rules and restraints inside out. Mozart, the man was a force to be reckoned with. It seemed like everyone he touched he changed, bringing his own unique light into their lives. Salieri hadn't felt this alive, this free to be himself in years, and it was all because Mozart had forced him out of his shell. Salieri still didn't know if that was necessarily a good thing for his future however, he could be setting himself up to fall hard and there was a very large chance he would be hurt from this. A part of him was still wondering if he should stop his relationship with Mozart for his own emotional and mental perseveration.

A dark shadow suddenly fell across his features and he opened his eyes to see Mrs. Maris standing before him. It was exceedingly rare that his staff came out to his gardens, they knew that this was a private and personal place to him.

"Mrs. Maris?"

"Herr Salieri could I…sit with you for a moment?" The older woman asked. Salieri eyebrows drew up in surprise. Curious as to what would bring the timid woman out here he nodded his head and gestured for her to take a seat beside him on the grass. Mrs. Maris settled herself down slowly, making sure to smooth out her skirts in a proper manner.

"If I may…speak plainly sir?" She asked, making Salieri even more curious. He had a great working relationship with his staff but it was a quiet household and he rarely spoke to any of them. Not because he thought it was beneath him, he just wasn't a talkative person, even among his friends. Salieri nodded his head for her to continue.

"I just wanted you to know that the other staff and I are very happy for you. It's been such a long time since we've seen you smile and laugh like you have since you started working with Herr Mozart, and now that you two are together, we're glade to see you so happy. I think he's a very good man, and good for you" Mrs. Maris stated with a bright smile.

Salieri felt panic start to built within him. _What does she mean she's happy for me, that we're together, how much to they know? _His feeling of dread must have shown on his face for when Mrs Maris looked at him her smile turned into a look of alarm.

"Oh please don't worry Herr Salieri, we would never say anything. We just didn't want you to feel like you had to hide in your own home that's all. We all understand what a private person you are, we would never betray your confidence"

"How…how did you know?" Salieri choked out, his panic starting to diminish somewhat at the small woman's words. Mrs. Maris let out a little laugh.

"Oh my dear, staff see everything. Many employers don't think that their help notice or care what goes on behind closed doors but we always see and hear everything. I knew about you two the moment I came back after caring for my son when Isabelle told me that Herr Mozart had stayed for days to take care of you. A person doesn't do that unless they truly care for the other individual. I've seen the way you two act together, you bring out the best in each other. My dear I have worked for you for over six years and I think I've seen you smile and laugh more in the last month then I've seen since I first became your cook" Mrs Maris beamed at Salieri. He could only sit stunned at her words.

"So you…don't have a problem with the fact that Mozart and I are together, that we are both men?" Salieri asked tentatively.

"No Herr Salieri. None of us have issue with that. To be honest we are all just happy that you have finally found someone who cares for you as deeply as Herr Mozart does. You deserve some happiness in your life. Love is love my dear and I think anyone who is lucky enough to find it should hold on and never let go. I do not presume to tell you what to do with your life but after serving you for six years I know what your like. You are very good at protecting yourself but perhaps you should allow yourself to take a chance. I think Herr Mozart is good for you."

"You do, do you" Salieri whispered, smiling softly at Mrs Maris speech. " You all realize how important it is that no one outside this house knows about us" Salieri said gravely, looking deep into Mrs Maris eyes to convey how serious he was.

"Yes, we all understand Herr Salieri. Have no fear, we will never speak of it. We value our jobs greatly and we are proud to work for you. You have always been very kind and generous to us. Why, you let me go home to care for my son and didn't even request my return when you yourself became ill. I remember two years ago you gave Isabelle an extra salary when you found out her mother was sick and needed expensive medicines, and before that you gave Laris extra time off when his wife died in childbirth to care for his new babe. You are a fine young man with a good heart, we are glad to see you happy". Mrs. Maris finished by patting Salieri on the arm in a comforting and almost motherly gesture and got up to head back inside. "Now, enough with all my chitchat, I have a lunch to prepare after all. Thank you for listening to the opinions of an old woman Herr Salieri" She gave a curtsy with a smile and went back into the house.

Salieri stared in her direction long after she had left, rather stunned and surprised at what Mrs. Maris had said. He had no idea that his staff felt that way about him. He was still shocked that they knew about his and Mozart's relationship but it was a relief to know that they didn't care, even excepted it. Salieri felt lighter at that knowledge, as if a large weight had been lifted off his chest. Secrets had a way of weighing down a person sometimes. Salieri face broke into a sweet smile. Learning that there were people who cared that much about his wellbeing felt good, felt very good indeed.

Salieri stayed there for some time. Eventually he realized that it was getting late in the afternoon and that Mozart would be there soon. Getting up and dusting off some grass from his pants, Salieri picked up his book and started towards the house. Perhaps Mrs. Maris was right, he had seemed much happier over the last month and he couldn't deny that every day he looked forward to seeing Mozart more and more. Going inside he went to the music room and starting setting things up, a pleased smile gracing his features as he waited for Mozart to arrive.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Rated R, like serious R)

Another week flew by and the Emperor's celebration was fast approaching. Mozart and Salieri only had another two and a half weeks before their Sonata was due but they were not worried. Their work was actually ahead of schedule with the fifth movement completed and now they only had the final sixth to write and they would be done. Salieri expected to have the Sonata completed within another week which would give them lots of time to review it as a whole and make any revisions.

Salieri was currently on his way to Mozart's apartment. Mozart had invited him again for dinner and this time he meant to stay. It was still early in the afternoon and they were going to work on the Sonata before eating together but today was more for relaxation and enjoying each other company then work, at least that's what Mozart had implied. Salieri couldn't help but think of the changes in his relationship with Mozart. The reality that he was in an intimate relationship with the man still floored him at times but he admitted to himself that he was happy, happier then he had been in a long time. Their intimacy level, however, had not moved passed kissing and touching and Salieri was starting to think that he was doing something wrong. He was in foreign territory with this and although he knew the basics regarding sex between two men, he had no experience to fall back on. Was Mozart waiting for him to initiate the next step? Or was this normal. Salieri was a bit nervous but wanted to move forward with their intimacy, he just had no idea how to approach the subject with Mozart. Salieri wasn't exactly the type of person to talk openly about sexual matters.

Salieri pushed those thoughts aside as he finally arrived at the Weber boarding house and went up to knock on the door. It was opened a few moments later by a grinning Mozart and he was quickly ushered inside. Soon they were in Mozart's apartment once again and working quietly on the beginning of the sixth moment.

As they worked, Salieri couldn't help but notice how silent the house seemed. The last time he had been here he had often heard the Weber sisters up and about in the house, calling to one another or singing as they worked. Cacilia Weber's shrill voice would often carry through the walls at times as she barked her orders. He glanced over to Mozart.

"Not that I'm complaining, but its very quite here"

Mozart looked up from his music sheet at Salieri's unspoken question. "Oh, well that's because Constance and her sisters are out visiting some friends, some sort of dinner tea party thing, and Cacilia when to visit an old friend who is ill. There's no one else but me staying at the house for the moment and I told them I'd be fine here by myself for the evening. They will all be back later on tonight. At least with them all gone I was able to use the large kitchen to get dinner made instead of having to use my smaller kitchenette".

"Oh, alright" Salieri turned back to his work, somewhat relieved that he would not have to deal with the Weber women tonight. Mozart and Salieri continued their work for several more hours and soon it was time for dinner.

Mozart got up first and started setting the table for their meal. "Is there anything I can help with" Salieri asked, not sure what he could do but he didn't want to just sit there useless.

"You can grab us some drinks if you like, there are glasses and some wine in the kitchenette. I'll be right back, I have to go down to the kitchen to get the food".

Mozart quickly left and Salieri went to fetch the glasses and wine. After a few minutes Mozart returned with a steaming roasting pan and a fresh loaf of bread tucked under his arm. Mozart carefully set the hot pan on the table and used a knife to cut several slices of bread. Salieri moved over to the table and poured their drinks. Whatever it was that Mozart had cooked it smelled very good and Salieri's stomach growled at the mouth watering aroma. Soon they were seated and Mozart began dishing out the meal.

"This looks delicious Mozart" Salieri stated as he looked over the food. The roasting pan was filled with roast beef, potatoes and vegetables in a thick dark sauce. Mozart smiled at the compliment and they began to eat. When they finished, Salieri complimented Mozart again on the wonderful meal, it had tasted very good and Salieri had not expected the other man to be such a descent cook.

"Thank you, but I can't take all the credit. After I asked you to come back for dinner I went to Mrs. Maris for some help. She gave me this recipe and some pointers on how to cook it" Mozart stated sheepishly as he stood up to collect the dishes.

"Still, it was a fine meal, well done Mozart" Salieri started to stand up to help Mozart with the dishes but Mozart waved him back down and just grabbed everything quickly, taking it back into his small kitchenette. Mozart returned a moment later holding a deck of cards.

"You play?" He asked as he took his seat across from Salieri once again.

"Of course" Salieri responded "Are we playing for anything, money or chips?"

Mozart leaned over the table slightly with a mischievous smile. "No, we're not going to play for that, we're going to play for clothes".

Salieri lifted an eyebrow "Clothes?"

Mozart's eye's darkened and his smile widened, showing white teeth. "Yes, for clothes. If you win a hand then I have to take off an item of clothing and if I win you have to do the same. Whoever loses all their clothes first is the loser of the game". Salieri stared into Mozart's gleaming eyes and felt himself grow hot at the thought of Mozart lounging across from him naked. Salieri cleared his throat.

"Don't you think such a game is rather juvenile."

Mozart looked at him as he shuffled the cards. "What, your not afraid to play me are you Salieri?" Mozart stated challengingly.

Salieri eyes narrowed at Mozart's challenge. All right, if Mozart wanted to play then he would play. "Find then, its your deal Mozart". Mozart just smiled and dealt out the cards.

...40 minutes later...

Mozart glared down at his hand. This was not going at all like he had planed. He looked up to watch Salieri, the man's face the perfect picture of serine calmness as he looked at his cards. Damn, Mozart had thought up this game as a way to progress their level of intimacy further. He had planed to get them both undressing slowly in fun to help ease any pressure and then once the game was finished he had planed to make his move. The game, however, was not progressing like he'd intended. He looked down at himself and scowled. All he had felt on him were his trousers and shirt and Salieri was still almost fully dressed. The man had only lost his shoes and a sock! What had possessed him to think that he could beat Salieri at cards, the man lived wearing a porker face every day for crying out loud.

Mozart huffed out a breath. Well, he wasn't going to lose this hand, no way! Salieri would be taking off more clothes for sure this time. Mozart laid out his hand with a victorious smile. Salieri looked down at the cards and back to him, his expression completely unreadable. Salieri slowly laid his hand on the table and then smirked, his eyes dancing with laughter. Mozart looked down, _Unbelievable! He's beaten me again! _

"Alright, there's no way your this good, your cheating somehow Salieri, I know it " Mozart stated irritably. Salieri just quirked an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms lazily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, its not my fault you can't play. You may be an excellent composer Mozart…but you 're pitiful at cards" Salieri laughed outright at Mozart's indignant expression. "I believe you have lost this round" Salieri stated as he looked pointedly at Mozart's remaining clothes.

_Alright then, change of plans. _If Mozart couldn't beat Salieri at this game then he'd find another way to get the man worked up. Mozart stood up from his chair. "Your right, I lost and I must pay the price" Mozart gave Salieri a heated look as he slowly untied the laces of his shirt. He ran his hands down his chest and slowly brought the material up over his abdomen and over his head and let the shirt slide off his arms to the floor. Now the only clothes Mozart had on was his tight fitting trousers that left little to the imagination. One more lost game and he'd have nothing on at all.

Mozart could feel Salieri's gaze on him and looked over to see the man's eyes roaming over his exposed skin. Salieri's porker face dropped and his eyes burned with desire. It made Mozart's blood run hot so see Salieri looking at him so wantonly but he had to wait, their game wasn't finished yet. Mozart sat back down and picked up the cards. He quickly shuffled them again and dealt.

Salieri swallowed hard as he watched Mozart slide back into his chair. Staring at all Mozart's smooth bare skin was starting to make his body ache in need and from Mozart's knowing look, he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding that fact. What was he suppose to do, not stare? The man had made quite a show of taking off his shirt and Salieri's gaze was helplessly drawn to the sight, watching as inch after inch of light golden skin was revealed.

Salieri quickly looked back down at the hand he'd been dealt. At first he had been highly amused as Mozart's little game backfired on him, watching as the man's expressions became more and more incensed as he continued to lose. Salieri had been able to keep his composer but inside he had been laughing, he couldn't help it. Mozart's face was so expressive, which was a horrible trait to have when playing cards. No doubt Mozart had meant to get him disrobing and not the other way around. Salieri's amusement however had transformed into a building desire as more and more of Mozart was revealed before his eyes. Now the man was nearly naked and it was getting harder to concentrate. The tension between them had risen to a dense sexual level and Salieri had a feeling that something far more pleasurable then a card game was going to occur soon.

Salieri looked down at the table as Mozart laid his cards out. Salieri looked back at his own, he had Mozart beat. Salieri took a deep breath. He new the moment the cards left his fingers all bets were off. Looking back up into Mozart's heated expression he put his cards down. Mozart took one glance at them and then moved up out of his chair in a fluid motion. Salieri watched as he walked around the table, slowly unbuttoning his trousers and letting them fall slightly rest on his hipbones. Salieri felt his mouth go dry and unconsciously licked his lips. Within moments Mozart was standing beside him. Mozart reached down and took hold of Salieri's collar, using it to pull him up out of his chair. Salieri stood with Mozart just inches away, not moving as he watched Mozart slide his free hand to his trousers, hitching a thumb underneath and pushing them down slightly further.

"I lost" Mozart whispered as he closed the distance between them, pressing up against Salieri lightly.

"Yes, you did" Salieri responded breathlessly. "Now that our game is over, perhaps…we could move ourselves…somewhere more comfortable".

Mozart's eyes darkened at Salieri's request. His patience and composer seemed to snap and he grabbed hold of Salieri's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. Mozart lead him into the smaller room which held a large bed, two small tables and a wardrobe. Salieri heard the click of a lock after the door closed, feeling excited and nervous at what was about to occur. Mozart brought him over to the bed and looked seriously into his eyes. "Salieri, are you ok with this? you better tell me now because if we go any further I don't think I'll be able to stop".

Salieri stared into Mozart's passionate gaze. He felt a warmth go through him that had nothing to do with sexual arousal. Despite the fact that Mozart obviously wanted him he was still concerned about his comfort and feelings. Salieri could say he wasn't ready for this and he knew that Mozart would respect that and stop. That knowledge only made Salieri want him more. Salieri moved to cup Mozart face with his hand and gave him a slow, passionate kiss. A few moments later he broke away slightly.

"I want this Mozart, I want you" Salieri whispered, staring into Mozart's eyes, letting him see the truth and his desire for the other man.

Salieri's breath caught as Mozart began to undress him. First his overcoat, then his vest, and finally his shirt was removed until they were both standing together in just their trousers. Mozart guided him onto the bed and Salieri laid back as Mozart pressed down on top of him. They kissed passionately for a while, almost as if Mozart was still afraid that pushing him to far would cause him to bolt.

"If you don't start touching me soon I may have to take care of myself" Salieri moaned out as he dragged his hands down Mozart's back, lightly scoring the skin with his nails. Mozart hissed in pleasure at the feeling and let out a light laugh.

"We can't have that now can we" Mozart smirked as he moved down Salieri's body, kissing and licking his way to Salieri's navel. Salieri couldn't stop from watching as Mozart slowly unbuttoned his trousers and moved to pull them down. _God this is it, we're really going to do this. _Salieri heart pounded as his pants were removed, his face heating up as he was striped bare. Mozart quickly shimmied out of his own pants and stared down at Salieri's naked form.

"God you are gorgeous" Mozart breathed at his started moving back up Salieri's body. Salieri flushed red but pushed his embarrassment aside and lifted himself up to meet Mozart, their mouths coming together in a passionate kiss. Mozart pushed Salieri back down onto the sheets and moved a hand down to stoke Salieri's hardness, watching as the Salieri's head fell back onto the pillow and his eyes burn with need. Just looking at Salieri's reactions were enough to drive him insane with desire. Mozart knew he had better move this along or neither one of them would last long enough to do everything Mozart had planned. Mozart quickly leaned off to the side and grabbed a small pot of oil off his night table.

Mozart leaned over until he was face to face with Salieri once again. Running a soothing hand through Salieri's hair he pulled off the tie and carded his fingers through the dark silky mass. Mozart gave Salieri and light kiss and looked into his eyes "This might be uncomfortable at first but trust me it gets so much better".

Salieri brought a hand up to squeeze Mozart's arm and nodded. Mozart took Salieri's hand and kissed the palm and crawled down his body once more. As Mozart began to prepare Salieri, Salieri couldn't help but grimace at the burn. The discomfort wasn't horrible but Salieri could feel his arousal diminish at the strange feelings. Suddenly his arousal was engulfed in searing wet heat and Salieri cried out at the sudden unexpected sensation. He looked down to see Mozart mouth on him and all feelings of discomfort fled. Salieri arched off the bed slightly, his hands clutching at the sheets as Mozart worked him back into a raging need, his body taut as pleasure coursed through him.

Mozart looked up to watch as Salieri tried to hold himself back, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat and quivering with desire. Mozart smiled and hummed a bit, making Salieri moan at the vibrations. Mozart had wanted to keep Salieri distracted while he prepared him and it looked like he had succeeded. It was a good thing too because watching as Salieri lost himself in his passion, seeing his expressions of sweet ecstasy had pushed Mozart to his breaking point. He needed to be in Salieri now. Moving his mouth off Salieri, Mozart moved to position himself. He hooked Salieri's leg around his waist and leaned forward so that they were eye level. Mozart took hold of Salieri's hand and intertwined their fingers as he carefully moved inside of Salieri. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, the tight heat nearly breaking the fragile hold he had on his control. He moved slowly, not wanting to hurt Salieri but it was damn near killing him.

Salieri breath hitched and he closed his eyes as he felt Mozart move inside him. The burn was uncomfortable but it faded quickly as it was replaced by the incredible sensations running through him at every one of Mozart's thrusts. Suddenly Mozart shifted and Salieri felt him hit something inside that sent white hot pleasure searing through his body. Salieri groaned out and clutched Mozart's back at the sensation, his nails biting into the skin.

"D-Do that again" Salieri moaned out, trying to move his body into the right angle. "Damn it Mozart move faster, I'm not made of glass, I won't break" Salieri growled as he shifted, trying to bring them closer together, to get Mozart to bloody move faster. Mozart looked down Salieri in surprise and huffed out a laugh.

"Your wish…is my command" And Mozart did exactly that. Soon both men could do nothing but move and feel as their pace quickened, their passions taking them higher and higher until finally Salieri cried out, arching off the sheets as he came. Mozart soon followed moaning low and he collapsed onto the bed beside Salieri, both men heaving as they tried to catch their breath and calm their racing hearts.

After a few minutes Mozart moved onto his side and looked over at Salieri. The man hadn't moved yet and his eyes remained closed. Mozart reached over and brushed away several strains of long hair that had clung to Salieri's face and ran his finger tips over Salieri's parted lips. Salieri opened his eyes and looked over to Mozart, a tired and satisfied look on his face as he gave Mozart a small smile.

"That was…different"

Mozart eyes widened at Salieri's playful tone. "I hope you mean that it was different in the sense that it was the most incredibly remarkable different sex you've ever had in your life" Mozart said in mock outrage. Salieri eyes crinkled as he laughed lightly.

Mozart grabbed a pillow and whacked him lightly on the shoulder, laughing as Salieri put his hands up in surrender. Mozart flopped back down on the bed beside Salieri with his head turned so they could still look at one another and sighed.

"Good lord is there no pleasing you?" Mozart exclaimed dramatically, trying to look serious but failing as his face broke into a grin.

"On the contrary, I'm quite pleased" Salieri whispered "Thank you Mozart". Salieri wasn't sure what exactly he was thanking Mozart for, it just felt like the right thing to say. Mozart gave him a tender look and they both laid there together for a time, lightly caressing each other as their bodies recovered. Mozart felt himself start to fall asleep when the bed shifted. He looked over to see Salieri get up and start collecting his clothes. Mozart looked to the window and realized it was much later then he'd thought.

Mozart watched as Salieri cleaned himself up the best he could and got dressed. Salieri sat back down on the bed as he put on his stockings. Mozart came up behind him and drew him into a hug.

"I wish you didn't have to go" Mozart whispered into Salieri's back. Salieri turned around to face Mozart.

"I can't stay Mozart, you know I can't. The girls will be back any time now and we can't afford to raise suspicion. I barely look presentable as it is, and I can only imagine what they would think if they saw me leaving your apartment in the early morning."

Mozart sighed and let go of Salieri. "I know, I just wish we didn't have to hide."

"This is the way it has to be Mozart. It's the only way to protect us both. You understand that, don't you". Mozart nodded and Salieri forced himself up. He didn't want to leave either, not after what they had shared but he knew it was the smart thing to do. A scandal like this could ruin both there careers if it ever became public and Salieri wouldn't let that happen.

Mozart grabbed his trousers and put them on as Salieri went back out to the living area to collect his things. Mozart followed him as he made his way to the door. Salieri stopped a few feet before it, looking back at Mozart. Mozart looked dishevelled with his hair sticking out at odd angles and his trousers haphazardly put on. Salieri wanted nothing more then to take him and go back into the bedroom. His expression must have reflected his feelings for Mozart moved forward and wrapped his arms around him again. He gave Salieri a intense kiss and pulled back slightly.

"You'd better go, before my willpower gives out and I end up tying you to the bed to keep you here" Mozart whispered against his cheek.

Salieri's pulse raced at that thought and he pulled away from Mozart before he lost control. He needed to leave now, before he lost the will to. Salieri gave Mozart's hand a gentle squeeze and grabbed the door handle, opening it slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mozart"

Salieri left the apartment, closing the door firmly behind him. Taking a deep breath, Salieri made his way down the hall and out of the Weber household, fighting the urge to go back at every step.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Rated PG-13)

"I don't believe it, we're finished!"

Salieri turned his head to look over at Mozart excited cry. They had both been sitting at the piano for the last several hours playing out the sixth movement and they had finally completed it. Mozart looked back to Salieri as he finished writing the last notes on the music score and beamed with exhilaration and pride. Salieri returned the look with a pleased expression of his own.

Mozart and Salieri had spent the last five days working hard to complete the Sonata. Now they had two weeks left before the Emperor's celebration which gave them plenty of time to relax and go over it to insure it was perfect. Salieri sighed in relief. It felt great to have their work completed. They were both very proud of it, it was a beautiful Sonata in Salieri's opinion, full of life and emotion and he was sure the Emperor would love it.

"We're going to have to celebrate tonight!" Mozart exclaimed as he got up and took the music sheets over to the desk to place it with the others. Salieri smiled at Mozart's enthusiasm and made his way over to the desk as well. They would have to make a copy of the Sonata for the Emperor's collection but other then that, they were pretty much finished.

"And how do you suppose we celebrate" Salieri asked as he came up beside Mozart. Mozart turned to face him and slid his arms around Salieri's waist.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways" Mozart responded brazenly, moving to press himself up against Salieri. Salieri eyes darkened at the implication. He moved a hand up to the back of Mozart's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. They stayed like that for several moments, holding onto one another and making love with their mouths. They had been very busy the last several days and had only managed to be intimate once since the night in Mozart's apartment.

Salieri could feel Mozart's arousal against his own through their tight trousers and broke the kiss, pulling back slightly. "As much as I would love to commemorate the completion of our Sonata tonight with you, I unfortunately have a previous engagement. I have to attend another dinner with Rosenberg at the Maquiri Manner. Trust me when I say I would much rather spend my night in your company then theirs". Salieri gave Mozart an apologetic look.

"Well then, I guess we better make do with the time we have this afternoon" Mozart said as he leaned in for another quick kiss. Salieri smiled at Mozart's understanding and took hold of his hand.

"Come, I want to show you something" Salieri pulled Mozart to the door and guided him through the house until they reached the backdoor leading out to the garden. Salieri lead them to an area that was surrounded by several trees, high shrubs and flower patches. It was Salieri's favourite spot in his garden. Completely enclosed and cut off from sight, it was like his own private world. Salieri looked at Mozart and found him staring around in wonderment.

"This is beautiful Salieri" Mozart exclaimed. Mozart had only seen the gardens briefly during the time he had climbed up to the bedroom window and the darkening light had not done the garden justice. The area was stunning in its multitudes of colours and the combined scents of the flowers created a lovely perfume that filled the air.

"This is my favourite place. I often spend my time out here if I'm not working in the music room or out in public. I come out here to think or read or to just be at peace. I love it here. I…have never brought anyone else out here before".

Mozart looked at Salieri in surprise and felt his heart swell at the man's words. For Salieri to bring him out here, to his most private and treasured place…

"Thank you Salieri, for sharing this with me" Mozart was overcome as Salieri gave him a tender look in response. Mozart stepped forward and gently pulled Salieri into a soft kiss. They held each other under the trees, the midday sun filtering down through the branches, casting them in light and shadow. Mozart pulled Salieri down to the ground and they made love slowly on the soft grass, safe and secure in their own private haven.

...

Salieri quickly got changed as he waited for Rosenberg to arrive to pick him up. He and Mozart had said their goodbyes a half hour ago after spending the rest of the afternoon in the garden. After they had finished making love they had laid together, talking while they rested. Technically now that the Sonata was finished Mozart had no official reason to see him everyday and Salieri had worried since now they had no excuse to meet. Mozart however had surprised him by asking for his opinion and help on a new commission he had just received and Salieri had gladly excepted. He had a feeling Mozart had been worried about the same thing and at least this way they had an excuse to keep seeing one another.

Salieri hated the secrecy as much as Mozart did but it was absolutely necessary. Salieri knew that they we not the only men in Vienna to have such a relationship together but there was a big difference between having liaisons behind closed doors and having them exposed to society. It was not something either of them could afford to risk.

Salieri finished dressing and made his way down to the music room. He picked up the finished music sheets of the Sonata and quickly looked them over. Yes, he was very proud of their work. They would defiantly have to transcribe another copy though, they could hardly present the Emperor with a Sonata covered in scratched out music notes and ink stains.

Salieri heard the unmistakable sound of Rosenberg's voice as the front door opened and he grabbed his overcoat. He met the smaller man in the foyer and soon they were on their way to Maquiri Manner.

"Salieri my friend, is something wrong?" Salieri looked up at the question to find Rosenberg staring at him intently. They had been at the dinner party for hours and Salieri was so bored he had actually dazed out of the conversations some time ago. He realized that he hadn't talked to anyone since dinner had finished, which was a long time to stay silent at a party, even for him. Salieri blinked a few times and straighten in his chair.

"No Rosenberg, nothing is wrong. I'm simply tired that's all. I've had a lot of work to deal with lately and I just need to catch up on my sleep. Its nothing to worry yourself over"

"Ahhh, yes. You do look rather tired Salieri. You work yourself to hard my friend. No doubt your doing most of the work for the Emperor's Sonata on top of everything else while that Mozart flitters off to chase women and do whatever other nonsense fools like to do" Rosenberg snorted as he laughed at his insults. Salieri clenched his jaw and looked away from Rosenberg to calm his anger at the offensive words. "Well Salieri, have you finished the Sonata yet?" Rosenberg asked.

"No, Mozart and I are still working on it" Salieri stated, lying with surprising ease. He and Mozart had both agreed it would be easier to see each other if everyone thought they were still working on the Sonata together. They would worry about what they were going to do after the celebration once it was upon them.

"Ahhh, that's too bad. I feel for you Salieri, I truly do. Well, at least you only have to put up with the idiot for another two weeks" Rosenberg stated as he patted Salieri's arm in a placating gesture. It took every ounce of restraint Salieri possessed not to rip his arm away from Rosenberg's touch.

"I do have some excellent news that will lighten your spirits Salieri, excellent news indeed!" Salieri looked over at Rosenberg's eager tone. "I was at the palace yesterday and I ran into Duke Suffix and we starting talking. Well, the man let it slip that he was planning to commission a magnificent opera next month. Naturally I was able to get him talking about it, you know how good I am with people Salieri, and he informed me that he would be commissioning the opera to you! I heard it straight from his mouth myself! Its an excellent opportunity Salieri, he's sparing no expense and its sure to be a great success. Of course it will, especially with you composing it. Now he made me promise not to tell anyone about it just yet but I can see no harm in telling you my friend. The Duke will be announcing the opera after the Emperor's celebration".

Salieri's eyes widened at Rosenberg's announcement. Duke Suffix was a very rich noble who loved the arts and often commissioned several musical works annually. Salieri had created several music pieces for the Duke over the years but it had been a very long time since Duke Suffix had commissioned a grand opera. The last opera he had sponsored had been a major success and this was an amazing opportunity for Salieri.

"That is very good news, I promise I won't mention it to anyone" And Salieri wouldn't. As much as he would like to tell Mozart it felt to much like rubbing it in his face. No doubt that's what Rosenberg had thought he would do with the information. Mozart was trying so hard to become a well known and respected composer and while he was considered a musical genius by many, he hadn't received many large commissions like this. No, he would wait until the Duke announced it himself after the celebration.

"Thank you for the good news Rosenberg, I appreciate it but I'm going to call it a night. I'm afraid I'm to tired to be good company at this point my friend" Salieri stated. Leaving the party this late would not be considered rude and if he stayed any longer he might actually fall asleep in his chair, which would be. Salieri made his rounds and said goodbye to many of the guests and called for a coach.

On his way home Salieri couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at his good fortune. He was successful doing what he loved, he had several commissioned lined up, now including a grand opera, and he was in a surprisingly caring and passionate relationship with Mozart. Salieri leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes as the coach rocked back and forth. He hadn't lied when he said he was tired, his afternoon with Mozart had worn him out. Salieri smiled at the memory, recalling how they'd made love for what seemed like hours, how comfortable and right it had felt afterwards as they laid and talked with one another. Salieri had never felt so comfortable with someone, had never been so open before, and it thrilled him as much as it scared him. This felt so good now, but the future was an uncertain entity that was quickly creeping up on them and Salieri had no way of knowing what was to come. Salieri knew that after sharing what he had with Mozart he would probably never feel the same way for another, but Mozart seemed like the type of man that would want a family someday and Salieri couldn't give him that. A woman like Constance Weber, however, could. Salieri felt a sharp stab of pain run through his chest at the thought of Mozart and Constance together. Mozart had assured him that he felt nothing for the woman anymore but Salieri couldn't get ride of the little voice in his head that whispered how Constance would be able to give Mozart a life he never could.

Salieri shook his head, as if trying to physically drive out the cutting thoughts. It wouldn't do any good to stress about such things but that was easier said then done. All he could really do was enjoy his time with Mozart and see what the future would bring and deal with it then. Salieri let out a tired sigh and tried to rest as the coach continued its journey towards his home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Rated PG)

Today was finally the day of the Emperor's summer celebration. Two months of working towards this very moment. Salieri looked outside his window to the fading evening light as he changed into his clothes for the festivities. He would be meeting Mozart at the palace soon where they would play their Sonata together in front of Vienna's high society.

It was going to be a grand celebration and everyone was going to be there. The Emperor spared no expense when hosting these parties and the theme for this celebration was an animal masquerade. Salieri couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He hoped that their Sonata would please the Emperor. When they had finished two weeks ago Salieri was sure that it was one of the best musical pieces he had ever worked on. He and Mozart had made a few changes after it was completed and they had been so proud and confident in their finished work. Now however, nerves were starting to take their toll. Salieri hadn't been this nervous over a presentation in a long time, it was a personal piece for the Emperor after all. He felt like a new composer again presenting his first musical commission. Taking a deep breath he finished dressing in his costume which consisted of a black overcoat, vest and pants with dark green glittery accents and grabbed the black and green feathered mask that would cover the top half of his face. Soon he went down to the music room to get the finished Sonata and within moments he was out the door and on his way to the palace.

Mozart rushed around his apartment getting ready. He was so excited he could barely get the buttons done up on his white overcoat. He could hear the girls excited cry's coming from the hallway as they got ready as well. Constance and her sisters were also attending the celebration as his and Da Ponte's guests. It was sure to be a night to remember.

Mozart looked himself over as he finished dressing. This was his first masquerade and he wanted to look perfect. He and Salieri had ended up matching in their choice of costumes except that Mozart's clothes were white with a white feathered mask. After insuring he looked his best he went out to meet the Weber family. Josepha and Sophie were giggling and fusing over each others appearance and Constance was just putting on her wrap. They looked stunning surrounded by all the beautiful colours in their costumes. The clothes weren't elaborate since the family couldn't afford anything extravagant but they still looked wonderful. Judging from the clothes and masks Mozart guessed that Josepha and Sophie were butterflies and Constance was a cat.

"Ready to go ladies?" Mozart said with a large smile as he bound up to them, the energy in the atmosphere exhilarating.

"Yes we are ready. This is so exciting, I can't wait start dancing and listening to all the wonderful music, this is going to be such a night!" Sophie cried out excitedly. She turned to Josepha "Who knows, we may just find ourselves some husbands tonight!" Both girls broke out into fits of giggles as Constance walked up to Mozart and took his arm.

"We are ready to go when you are Mozart" She stated breathlessly. Mozart gave her a smile and lead the way to the waiting coach.

"Have lots of fun girls, and you to Mozart!" They heard Cacilia call out from the door, her expression beaming in pride as her beautiful daughters made their way to a palace ball.

"Bye mother!" The girls called back, waving as the climbed into the coach. Mozart gave the diver instructions to Da Ponte's house since they were picking him up on the way. Soon everyone was assembled and on their way to the palace.

...

The palace grounds were stunning. Salieri looked around as he walked from his coach towards the magnificent sight. Lamps and streamers of all colours were everywhere lighting up the gardens and the palace entranceway in rainbows of light. Salieri made his way into the palace and towards the large ballroom where the main festivities and dances were being held. He kept his eyes open for Mozart's familiar figure but so far he hadn't see him. _He must not have arrive yet. _Looking around at all the beautiful costumes and masks Salieri felt his nervousness fade and excitement grow. Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder and Salieri turned around to respond but couldn't tell who it was behind the large mask that looked like…a horse?

"Salieri my friend!" The figure stated as a hand came up to remove the mask. It was Rosenberg.

"Rosenberg, good evening. How are you faring tonight" Salieri responded.

"Oh well well, Salieri, quite well. Is this not a sight to behold. The Emperor has outdone himself his time" Rosenberg sang as he gestured around the room at all the colourful and elaborate decorations. "You must be thrilled Salieri".

Salieri looked at Rosenberg in slight confusion. "Well, I am excited to be performing for the Emperor tonight if that's what you mean".

"No no, you must be thrilled to finally be free of having to work with that fool Mozart. I hope you were able to talk some sense into the imbecile and create a musical piece the Emperor will like, though if it's horrible I'm sure no one will blame you since you had to work with **him**" Rosenberg responded in contempt.

Salieri felt the familiar flash of anger go through him at Rosenberg's insults. Salieri paused for a moment to calm himself. Looking down at the small man he respond in a cool tone. "Actually I found working with Mozart wasn't that bad. We managed to create an excellent piece together. He's more talented then you give him credit".

"Bah!" Rosenberg snorted in disbelief. "I think that mask of yours is on a little to tight Salieri". Before Rosenberg could say anything further he was approached by a few gentlemen who were interested in palace matters. Salieri took the opportunity to slip away quietly and continued his search for Mozart.

The ballroom was full of striking costumes and colours. Salieri couldn't make out who most of the people were however. How was he going to find Mozart in this crowd? As he walked down a corridor towards some of the smaller rooms a hand suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him through a door.

Startled at the unexpected seize he ripped his arm away from the stranger as the door closed behind them. Salieri took a few steps backwards in apprehension and saw he was trapped in a small empty room.

"Wait wait, it's me, it's just me Salieri" came a familiar voice as Mozart put his hands up and took off his mask. Salieri let out a sigh in relief.

"Don't do that!"

Mozart chuckled lightly and walked over to Salieri. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I finally found you in that mess when I saw you walk towards the hall. I wanted a moment alone with you before we presented ourselves to the Emperor". Mozart stopped in front of Salieri and reached up with one hand to lift Salieri's mask off. Mozart's gaze ran along Salieri face and down his body. "You look beautiful".

Salieri felt himself flush, he would never get use to Mozart calling him that. "You look quite handsome yourself" Salieri responded, and Mozart did. His white clothes contrasted beautifully with his golden skin, lighting up his features. Mozart smiled at the compliment and leaned in to give Salieri a kiss. After a moment Salieri broke it and stepped back. "Mozart we cannot do that here, if someone were to see…"

Mozart sighed deeply "Yes I know, I'm sorry. We must keep up appearances, I understand".

Salieri looked into Mozart's frustrated eyes, wishing it didn't have to be this way. "Are you ready to make our presentation" Salieri asked, trying to bring them back to the reason they were here tonight.

"Yes, you have the music right?" Salieri held up the package containing the music sheets. "Great, shall we go now and get this over with then" Mozart stated in a mixture of excitement and nerves. Salieri nodded his head in agreement. Putting their masks back on they left the room and walked back to the ballroom together to present the Sonata to the Emperor.

...

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please" The Emperor's voice carried throughout the ballroom and the orchestra stopped playing as everyone paused in their conversations to listen. "As I'm sure you're all aware I commissioned a Sonata from two of Vienna's brightest composers, our very own Salieri and Mozart. The have created for me a four hand piano Sonata with six movements" The Emperor paused as people clapped their approval. "Now we will all have the pleasure of listening to their finished work, gentleman if you please". The Emperor gestured for them to begin.

Salieri and Mozart bowed to the Emperor and walked over to the waiting piano. Taking their seats on the piano bench they stole a glance at one another and nodded slightly in encouragement. The room was completely silent as everyone waited with bated breath to here their music. After a moments pause, Salieri and Mozart lifted their hands and began.

Mozart and Salieri played through the movements flawlessly, as if they had been made for this very moment. The music flowed between them, the beautiful harmony of notes dancing together in a complex and magical rhythm. Up and down, back and forth they played with every ounce of emotion in their beings, the music pouring out from their very souls. Before they knew it, the sixth movement was coming to an end and they finished it as if it were the last thing they would ever play.

The room sat in stunned awe at the beautiful piece. After a moment the room erupted in vigorous applause, some people even shouting out their pleasure.

"Magnificent, simply magnificent!" exclaimed the Emperor as he walked over to Salieri and Mozart. Both men quickly got up from the piano and bowed before the Emperor once again. "I expected nothing less from you my friends and you did not disappoint. Beautiful work, just beautiful!"

Mozart straighten and beamed in pleasure at the Emperor's compliments. "Thank you your majesty, we are pleased you enjoyed it. We were greatly honoured for the opportunity to compose for you". Salieri nodded in agreement at Mozart's words.

"And there will be plenty more opportunities to come gentlemen. With work like that you two will be very busy indeed". The Emperor laughed in satisfaction and turned back towards the crowd. "And now… a waltz!" Everyone gave a cheer and began pairing off for the dance. Salieri and Mozart quickly left and made their way to an outer wall of the ballroom, excepting congratulations and praise as they went.

"That was amazing, it went so much better then I thought it would. Everyone loved our music!" Mozart exclaimed in an excited rush. Salieri looked to see Mozart practically bouncing with leftover excitement and adrenaline from their performance and smiled.

"Yes, we received quiet a reception didn't we". Mozart looked over to him with a big smile and held out his hand. Salieri raised his and they grasped each other in a firm handshake, letting their palms linger together longer then necessary, knowing that this was the only way they could touch and congratulate each other in public. Soon they found themselves torn apart from each other by friends and admirers. Salieri looked back over his shoulder and watched as Mozart was dragged away by the Weber sisters and Da Ponte. Mozart turned back at that exact moment and gave him a warm smile before disappearing into the throng of the crowd.

...

A few hours later Salieri found himself quickly ducking into a dark corner as he tried to get away from the grasping clutches of several ladies who would not leave him alone. The celebration was in full swing with people twirling around the dance floor in multitudes of colours and vague animal shapes. Salieri leaned back against the wall in the shadows to catch his breath. The ladies were relentless! He'd danced several times with numerous women and had finally managed to escape. He'd only seen brief glimpses of Mozart since their performance but from what he saw the man was enjoying himself immensely.

Suddenly Salieri heard Mozart's familiar laugh and watched as he and his group of friends moved close to Salieri's location. Salieri was tempted to go over but didn't know how the others would react to his presence and Salieri hated awkward encounters so he stayed where he was.

"Oh Mozart! Tonight has been so wonderful, has it not. Your Sonata was a huge success despite having to work with Salieri and now so many doors are open to you" Salieri heard Constance Weber say as she clung to Mozart and kissed his check.

"Yes isn't it wonderful! Oh Constance, darling, everything is working out perfectly". Mozart sang as he grabbed Constance and dipped her into a kiss. Salieri felt his chest tighten painfully at the sight. He continued to watch as Mozart and Constance clung to one another, sharing words of endearment and stolen kisses, every one piercing Salieri's heart and making it harder and harder to breath.

Salieri wanted to move, wanted to get away so he didn't have to see this as he felt his heart break but he couldn't go without the others seeing him. Salieri watched as Constance's sisters tore her away from Mozart to get some drinks and Da Ponte take her place.

"Ah yes, congratulations are in order my friend, what a magnificent Sonata. I was honestly worried you two wouldn't be able to pull it off but I should have known better, you truly are a genius Mozart" Da Ponte exclaimed proudly as he clapped Mozart on the shoulder. "And now with the opera commission from Duke Suffix your going to be very busy. I can't believe that he came to you personally, this commission is huge and the Duke is sparing no expense. The last opera he commissioned had been one of the best operas in years and now you get to compose the next one. Well done my friend, well done in deed.

"I know! It's a dream come true Lorenzo, it really is. I can't wait to get started on it" Mozart exclaimed excitedly . He continued to speak with Da Ponte but Salieri didn't hear anything else, his mind shocked numb at what he just heard.

The opera commission from Duke Suffix? That can't be right, that commission was given to him. Why would the Duke give the commission to Mozart when it was Salieri's unless…unless…Salieri felt reality hit him like a slap to the face. God Salieri felt like such a fool. He closed his eyes as they started to burn with unshed tears of anger and pain. _How could he _Salieri mind screamed _how could Mozart betray me like this, stealing my commission, my opera…damn it!_

Salieri's eyes opened as he heard the women return. He watched as Mozart brought Constance into his arms and leaned down to whisper words of endearment into her ear, making her blush and giggle. It was to much. Salieri felt like someone had just ripped a hole in his chest, the pain almost a physical, breathing entity ripping his insides to shreds. Not caring who saw anymore Salieri pushed himself off the wall and forced his way through the crowd, moving as fast as he could away from the tormenting sight. Ignoring the people who approached him he fled the ballroom and burst through the exiting side doors, ripping off his mask as he went. Making his way to the coach waiting area, Salieri felt the warm night breeze hit his skin, the air slowly drying the wetness from his cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Rated **R**)

Salieri slammed the door of the coach and quickly paid the driver for his service. Making his way up the stairs to his home he opened the door and slammed that too for good measure. The porter rushed to greet Salieri, not expecting him back so soon, but stopped at the look on his face. He had never seen his employer so furious or seen such behaviour from the man. Watching Salieri stalk across the foyer he heard a horse " I am not to be disturbed" before Salieri ran up the stairs and into his room with a final thud of his bedroom door. Not knowing what to make of this the porter said nothing and decided that this was probably a good time to go home for the night.

Salieri shrugged his overcoat off in a disjointed move and went over to the water basin on the night table beside his bed, splashing cold water on this face as he tried to calm down. Taking deep breaths he remained bent over the basin with his head lowered until the waves of anger and betrayal stopped ripping him apart.

He should have know better really! When would he learn his lesson. He only had himself to blame and for that he was as angry at himself as he was at Mozart. Mozart, the man he had let under his skin, the man who had stolen his way into his heart before Salieri could stop him. The man that was now ripping his heart apart. Salieri wiped his face off with a towel and sat down on his bed, taking the rest of his clothes off and for once not caring enough to fold them nicely and instead let them fall to the floor in a heap. Laying back on his bed in loose pants and a nightshirt, the events that had brought him to this state replayed in his mind despite his efforts to erase them from memory. He couldn't stop seeing Mozart lovingly caress Constance, sweeping her into his arms and whispering sweet nothings into her ears. He couldn't stop hearing him and Da Ponte gloat about the opera commission from the Duke.

Salieri wasn't sure how long he laid on his bed, trying to block the images from his mind. Suddenly there was a loud sound off to his right. Salieri looked up at the noise to see Mozart climbing in through his window again like some sort of master thief. Salieri shot up from the bed and went towards Mozart just as the man finished putting his feet down on the floor.

Salieri stopped a few feet away and stared incredulously for a moment at Mozart's nerve. "What are you doing here, get out of my house!" Salieri growled out in a low voice, trying to keep his calm and composer. Mozart looked up towards him as he wiped his hands on his overcoat.

"What's wrong with you Salieri? Why did you leave the party like that so suddenly, the Emperor started asking why you left and I had to make up the excuse that you were feeling unwell. Your lucky I have such a quick wit and was able to sooth the Emperor's feelings at your rude departure. What were you thinking?" Mozart stated in an amused tone, as if he found Salieri's sudden lack of etiquette and social manners humorous.

Salieri kept his distance from Mozart knowing if he went any further he might actually try to strangle the smile off his face. Only Mozart brought out such raging feelings in him. Keeping perfectly still he tried to rein in the emotions coursing through him, not wanting to give Mozart the satisfaction of watching him break down.

"Seriously though why did you leave? Are you truly unwell? When I came to your door Laris was just leaving and stated that you were not to be disturbed and wouldn't let me in, hence my entrance through your window, ha ha. Or did you simply want to get away from the socialites and be alone" Mozart's smile turned from amused to predatory as he started to walk towards Salieri who continued to stay frozen in place.

Just before Mozart reached him Salieri snapped "How DARE you come here and act so smug and amused on my behalf! Was this all a game to you? Did you enjoy breaking down my defences and worming your way into my heart only to laugh as you stabbed me in the back!" Salieri stepped back and reached out to grip the edge of the bookshelf beside him to keep from lashing out at Mozart. He quickly turned his back to Mozart. "Get out! I don't want to see or hear you Mozart, just…get…out" the last words breaking as Salieri clutched the shelf for support, doing his best to keep Mozart from seeing how much he was hurting.

"What? I don't understand" Mozart exclaimed in a confused voice. "What do you speak of Salieri, I have not betrayed you" Mozart started forward and laid his hand on Salieri's shoulder but Salieri quickly spun away and moved a few steps towards the bed to put some more distance between them.

"Don't lie to me Mozart! I saw and heard you with Constance and Da Ponte, all your talk at the party when you though I wasn't there. You were hanging all over Constance whispering to her words of love and adore. Even after all we have shared together you still wish to be with her, to love her! That in itself hurt more then I wish to admit but I had always know there was a significant chance you would chose her over me. I could have excepted that if we had simply remained friends, if we had not taken our relationship past those boundaries. And on top of humiliating me and ripping out my heart you wound me fatally yet again with your talk with Da Ponte. Going on and on about how you received the commission for the Duke's opera when that commission was originally given to me! I applaud you Mozart, for you truly are far more devious and vicious then I ever thought possible. Your facade of an foolish immature dreamer is great indeed. You managed to humiliate me, steal my opera, and steal my heart only to rip it to shreds…just…get out Mozart" Salieri finished speaking with a tired heave. His outburst seemed to drain him of his anger and left him feeling tired and empty. Turning away from Mozart, he did not see the man's stunned expression at Salieri's words.

Salieri heard footsteps behind him and thought Mozart had turned to leave. He was surprised however when Mozart's forceful hands landed on this shoulders and turned him back around to face him.

"I don't know what has gotten into your head Salieri but I have not betrayed you! I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, you must know that. All that talk and acting with Constance is exactly that, acting! It is how I always acted around her before and its what people expect. You said yourself we had to keep up appearances. There was I time I had feelings for her but no more, not since you and I. And as for the opera, the Duke came to me about it, I had no idea it was going to be commissioned to you, you never mentioned it. Please Salieri you must believe that" Mozart exclaimed while gripping Salieri's arms tightly.

"Why should I believe you Mozart. How do I know your not lying to me now" Salieri sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to slam down the tiny spark of hope fluttering within his chest at Mozart's words.

"Because I love you! You, Antonio Salieri, and I would not lie to you about that. You have such a beautiful, passionate soul that you've locked up so tight no one can see it but me, and despite your best efforts to hide it from the world, I have seen it, in your work, in your music, and when we make.." "Please don't" Salieri whispered desperately "I cannot do this, loving you is tearing me apart, I am not myself anymore, please, Wolfgang I'm not strong enough for this" Salieri looked up to find himself clutching the front of Mozart's shirt in an attempt to push him away? Pull him closer? Salieri didn't know what to do anymore, the torrents of emotions flowing within him was overwhelming and he just didn't know how to deal with them. He didn't know how to stop hurting from Mozart's actions that night, he didn't know how to stop loving him so he simply looked into Mozart's eyes as if they held all the answers he sought.

Looking at Salieri, seeing him like this was not something Mozart thought he would ever witness. He truly looked like Mozart had ripped out his very soul, the anguish in his eyes begging Mozart to give it back, to make him whole again. Mozart moved his hands up to cup Salieri's face, watching his eyes close at the contact. This was Mozart's fault, he knew it but he couldn't bring himself to completely loath what had happened because now he finally knew how Salieri felt. Salieri loved him, just as deeply and as passionately as Mozart felt for Salieri, there was no way he would be so affected if he did not. Now it was up to Mozart to show Salieri how much he loved him back, that his heart was his alone and to sooth the pain he had unintentionally caused.

"I am sorry that I have hurt you Salieri, but I am not sorry for loving you, I will never be sorry for that. I will gain your trust back. Please know that my heart is yours" Mozart leaned in so that their foreheads touched, their lips a breath apart. Mozart heard Salieri make a small choked noise of surrender and closed the distance, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Salieri was reeling from Mozart's words, his apology and his passionate confession of love. Salieri felt the spark of hope bloom within this chest. Mozart hadn't meant to cause him such anguish, had not chosen Constance over him. He let the words wash away his anger and pain until nothing was left but the fierce desire to be with Mozart, and be consumed by him. Never would Salieri have thought he would feel this way about anyone, especially Mozart. After hearing Mozart's confession he didn't care anymore, he didn't care that they could never be together openly in society or that he wasn't suppose to be in love with the rival composer before him. They were here now, together, and nothing was going to keep them apart tonight.

Salieri leaned in to deepen the kiss, feeling Mozart's body press against his own. The kiss grew more passionate as they made love with their mouths. Soon Salieri found himself backed up into the wall beside his bed. Despite knowing the bed would be more comfortable, Salieri couldn't bring himself to move as Mozart pressed against him hard, shoving a leg between Salieri's thighs, forcing them apart and trapping him there. Salieri broke the kiss to take in a breath of air and moved his hands down Mozart's shirt to untuck it. He slowly moved his palms up Mozart's skin under the fabric, feeling the abdomen shiver at the contact. Mozart kissed his way down his neck, finding the spot on the right side that made Salieri flush hot with desire and bit hard, causing him to moan at the sensation.

Mozart felt Salieri tilt his head back, banging it slightly again the wall to give him more access. Mozart obliged by continuing to kiss and nip at Salieri's neck before moving back up to take his mouth in a devouring kiss. Moving his hand up to clutch Salieri's head, he angled it back slightly to gain even better leverage as the other hand worked at unbuttoning Salieri's trousers. Salieri couldn't stop the groan from coming out as Mozart's hand found its way inside and started stroking his hardness. He moved his hands from Mozart's chest and clumsily worked at undoing the buttons of Mozart's own trousers. It was getting harder to concentrate on the menial task with Mozart's hands working him into a heavy state of arousal. Soon Salieri could only moan as the hand clutched in his hair forced his head back further as Mozart's lips and tongue devoured his throat. The hand on his length moved slowly, stroking him into a frenzy. Salieri arched his back off the wall, pushing his arousal harder into Mozart's hand, trying to get him to move faster but Mozart simply smiled against his collarbone and kept the agonizingly slow pace. Salieri was going to go mad if Mozart continued to torture him so.

"Clothes…your wearing to many, off now" Salieri groaned out, trying to regain some of his wits long enough to move this to the bed. Suddenly Mozart moved his hands from his arousal and hair and before Salieri could cry out in protest, he found his own palms griped tight in Mozart's and pined to the wall on either side of his head. Mozart moved so his body was flush against Salieri's and leaned in to whisper hotly beside his ear.

"I want you to take me tonight, I want to feel you deep inside me Salieri" Mozart moved back slightly to stare into Salieri's eyes, letting him see all the want and need he felt for the man.

Salieri's gaze blazed with passion at Mozart's words and he pushed himself off the wall and dragged them over to the bed. Quickly discarding the rest of their clothes they fell together onto the sheets with Mozart on top. Salieri went to move their positions but Mozart shook his head.

"Like this" Mozart whispered as he straddled Salieri's hips. Salieri grabbed the small pot of oil from the night table and quickly prepared Mozart. Soon they were moving together as one, the light from the lamps casting their moving bodies in a golden glow.

Salieri sat up and supported his weight on one arm while moving the other up to pull Mozart down into a fiery kiss. Salieri moved his lips down Mozart's neck and chest and wound his free arm around Mozart's waist to support him as Mozart continued to move on top of Salieri. Salieri looked up as Mozart's arched back slightly, his head thrown back in ecstasy. God it felt so right being inside Mozart, just as right as it felt to have Mozart inside of him, like their souls were melding together as one along with their bodies. Mozart looked down and Salieri saw all the love and passion burning there for him. Mozart reached down and cupped Salieri's face. "I love you" he whispered softly before touching their lips in a kiss.

Salieri moaned low, both from the ecstasy coursing through him and the emotions piercing his heart at those three little words. The feelings sent him over the edge and he gripped Mozart tightly as he came. A moment later Mozart shuddered around him and cried out as he came as well. Both men fell back onto the bed in a boneless heap, Mozart lying on top of Salieri unmoving as they both gasped for air.

Salieri's arms came up around Mozart's prone body and held him close as they regained their breath. Mozart slid off to the side so he wouldn't crush Salieri with his weight but stayed within Salieri's arms. Lifting his head he rested his chin on Salieri's chest, looking at him in tired satisfaction, and smiled. Salieri lifted a hand to brush Mozart's hair off his forehead and then trailed his fingers down across Mozart's check. In that one moment, Salieri knew what true peace felt like, knew what it meant to love someone so completely that nothing felt impossible.

"I love you too Wolfgang"

Mozart's face glowed in happiness, his smile the brightest Salieri had ever seen. Mozart moved up Salieri's body to give him a breathless kiss and positioned himself comfortably in Salieri's arms. Spent from all that had occurred that night, Mozart and Salieri soon fell fast asleep, safe in each others embrace.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (Rated PG-13, just to be safe)

Salieri awakened slowly to soft light streaming in through the window and the warm press of a body against his. Slowly opening his eyes he blinked a few times and looked down. _So it wasn't a dream. _Salieri smiled softly as he looked over Mozart's sleeping figure, his head resting against Salieri's shoulder with one arm thrown across Salieri's chest. Salieri tried to stay as still as possible so he wouldn't wake Mozart and just continued to look at the man who had captured his heart. Salieri didn't know how long he laid there just watching but eventually Mozart began to stir, slowly awakening from his slumber.

Mozart opened his eyes and glanced up to see Salieri staring down at him with a tender look. Mozart moved to stretch a bit and rubbed his hand across Salieri's bare chest.

"Good morning" Mozart yawned as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. He felt Salieri's hand trail down his spine, moving to rest on his lower back. Mozart purred in delight at the caress. Mozart looked towards the window at the soft light and saw it was still early in the morning. Mozart turned back towards Salieri with a wanton look and a smile full of wicked promise. Salieri raised an eyebrow at the look, shaking his head slightly in amusement.

"You are incorrigible, you know that" Salieri stated as Mozart slowly moved up his body, throwing this leg over Salieri's waist as his smiled deepened into a predatory smirk that promised dark pleasures to come. Soon they were faced to face with Mozart looking into Salieri's eyes with love and desire.

"And you love it" Mozart whispered teasingly. He leaned down to kiss Salieri before the man could respond, lazily exploring his mouth and moved a hand up to Salieri's head, carding his fingers through soft dark hair. Mozart and Salieri made love once again, unhurried and slow this time as they explored and caressed each other in the soft glow of the morning light.

Mozart watched from the bed as Salieri looked through his wardrobe for something they could both ware. Mozart hadn't exactly planed to spend the night when he had come to check on Salieri and all he had with him were his masquerade clothes that were now dirty and rumpled. It was a good thing they were roughly the same size, Salieri only being slightly bigger then Mozart.

Mozart smiled to himself as he remembered the events of last night. The party had been magnificent and their Sonata well received by the Emperor. He had been so happy, the only thing that would have made it better was if Salieri could have stayed by his side. Mozart realized that he had gotten a bit carried away with Constance and his face fell into a guilty frown at the hurt he must have caused Salieri when the man had seen them. He knew that if he'd seen Salieri in the same position he would have been devastated with pain and rage. Just watching when Salieri had danced with several ladies that night had sparked his jealously, knowing that they could touch Salieri so in public when he could not. A shadow pasted over his face and Mozart looked up from his musings to see Salieri staring down at him, now dressed in black trousers and holding several items of clothes in his hands.

"What's with that look Wolfgang?" Salieri questioned, reaching his hand over to run his fingertips along Mozart's narrowed brow.

Mozart sighed and pushed himself up on the bed, not caring as the covers fell off him. Kneeling there he brought his hands up to place them on Salieri's bare chest and looked into Salieri's eyes.

"I am truly sorry about last night Antonio. I should not have done those things with Constance, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm going to inquire about the Duke's opera as well, I never meant to steal anything from you, I'm sure there has been some sort of misunderstanding".

Mozart stared sincerely at Salieri, trying to make him understand how sorry he was at the whole mess. Salieri nodded his head in understanding and reached out to smooth the frown off Mozart's features, it didn't look right on him.

"I know Wolfgang, I should not have jumped to conclusions like I did. You were only doing what I asked, I guess my emotions got the better of me when I thought I had been discarded again. As for the opera, it's not unheard of for patrons to change their minds regarding who they want to commission their work too. Duke Suffix must have changed his mind and decide you were the best man for the job". Salieri smiled sadly and placed the clothes on the bed beside Mozart. Despite what he said, it still hurt that he had been passed over for Mozart.

"Discarded again?" Mozart asked, his face showing his concern at Salieri's remark. Salieri turned away slightly and picked up his shirt. After quickly pulling it over his head he responded to Mozart's questioning remark.

"It was a long time ago, back when I first started composing. It's nothing to concern your self with. I was simply young and loved a woman who did not feel the same for me as I did her". Salieri finished and moved back over to the wardrobe to grab a dark blue vest and a light overcoat. Suddenly he was encircled by Mozart's arms from behind and held in a tight embrace.

"Seems like we both have our share of battle scars from pervious loves" Mozart whispered. Salieri leaned back into Mozart's embrace and brought a hand up to squeeze Mozart's arm in acknowledgement. "But I won't do that Salieri, I promise you I will never willingly leave you. I love you to much" Salieri let the words wash over him and felt his heart fill with happiness.

Turning around in Mozart's arms so they were face to face, Salieri gave Mozart a loving smile. "I don't know what I did to deserve this, that God has seen fit to grant me such happiness, but I won't question it anymore. I'm still amazed that we are here, like this together, when we were nothing but rival composers before. Only God knows what the future will hold for us, but I am truly happy you are with me Wolfgang, for however long we can be together. Now get dressed, you can't stay naked all day despite how visually appealing it is" Salieri stated with a slight leer. Mozart laughed outright at Salieri's look.

"Alright, alright. I am getting rather hungry and I don't want to shock poor Isabelle or Mary into a faint by strolling around naked" Mozart joked as he went back to the bed and starting dressing. Soon they were both clothed and on their way downstairs to get something to eat.

As they walking into the dinning room Mozart was surprised to see two places set instead of one. Mozart looked over to Salieri curiously, his expression asking a silent question as to why there was an extra setting since Salieri hadn't mentioned anything about having company this morning. Suddenly the side door opened and Mrs Maris came through with a small cart full of food.

"Good morning Herr Salieri, Herr Mozart" The older woman sang as she placed several covered trays on the table. "I hope you enjoy breakfast". Mrs. Maris gave a small curtsy and turned around to leave with a knowing smile on her face.

Mozart and Salieri took their seats, Mozart looking even more confused over the woman's nonchalant demeanour. Mrs Maris didn't seem at all surprised to see Mozart there so early in the morning, despite the fact that his and Salieri's work was now over with and they had never worked together this early before. Salieri noticed Mozart's puzzled expression and sighed.

"Apparently my staff is more observant then I realized and we were not as careful as we thought. Mrs. Maris knew about our relationship weeks ago. Isabelle, Mary and Laris know as well but don't worry, they won't say anything. According to Mrs Maris they're actually quite happy for us" Salieri stated as he started to fill his plate with the delicious smelling breakfast.

"Oh" was all Mozart could say as he remained somewhat stunned that Salieri's staff had know about them all along. Mozart face broke into a huge smile when he realized that he and Salieri could be themselves in this house and no one would care. It was almost a relief to know that someone knew of their true relationship and was actually happy for them. Mozart couldn't stop smiling as he also reached for the food trays and began to eat.

They were nearly finished eating when there was a knock on the door and Laris entered the room. He walked across to Salieri and handed him a sealed piece of parchment. "A letter arrived just now for you Herr Salieri from Duke Suffix's household". Salieri took the letter and opened it as the Laris the room. He quickly read it, feeling Mozart's curious stare as he did. Putting the parchment down he took the last few bites of his breakfast and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Well…what did it say?"

Salieri looked over to Mozart and sighed. "It was a request for an audience with the Duke. He wants to speak with me today at noon, most likely to tell me that he is commissioning his opera to you now instead of me".

Mozart's face darkened at the news, guilt overlaying his features. "I'm sorry Salieri. This just doesn't seem right, its not fair to you. You're a wonderful composer, he shouldn't have…" "Mozart stop" Salieri interrupted. "I admit that it does hurt my pride as a musician to have a commission taken from me but Duke Suffix wants the best man to compose for him and he feels that that man is you. You are extremely talented Mozart and you should feel honoured at his request. These things happen and I will put this behind me. There will always be other commissions in the future". Salieri reached over to cover Mozart's hand with his own and gave him a small smile.

"It still doesn't make it right" Mozart stated, still troubled over the situation. Mozart quickly finished his breakfast and popped his head into the kitchen to thank Mrs. Maris for the wonderful meal. Salieri and Mozart walked together to the front door.

"I guess I'd better get back to my apartment. I'm sure the girls are wondering what happened to me and you need to get ready to see the Duke" Mozart stated, reluctant to leave. As Mozart reached for the door Salieri's hand came up to stop him. Mozart turned back towards Salieri and found himself pulled into a brief kiss.

"Mozart, please do me one favour" Salieri stated as he pulled back slightly, looking at Mozart imploringly. "From now on please stop your attentions to Constance. I know I said we must keep up appearances but it's not fair to the girl if she continues to think you love her. Give her the chance to move on and find someone else, she deserves as much".

Mozart looked at Salieri sadly and nodded his head. "Your right, its not fair for me to keep her hopes up. I hate knowing that I will hurt her but she deserves to find someone who can return her love and that won't happen if I remain her only interest. I'll talk to her today when I get back".

Mozart and Salieri said their goodbyes and Salieri watched from the doorway as Mozart walked down the street. Salieri couldn't help but think of all that had occurred to him and Mozart in such a short span of time. Life sure was funny sometimes, God must have quite the sense of humour. Once Mozart could no longer be seen Salieri went back inside and made preparations to go to see Duke Suffix.

Mozart made his way back to the Weber household in good time. He practically skipped to the front door as he recounted the events of last night, hearing Salieri confession of love play over and over in his mind. He went inside and headed towards his apartment. He didn't get five feet from the door before he found himself mobbed by three indignant females. "Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart! Where have you been, we've all been worried sick" Constance yelled as she pushed her sisters aside. "You just disappeared last night without a word, we didn't know what happened to you, not even Lorenzo knew where you had gone".

Mozart looked into three angry and concerned faces and held up his hands in apologetic surrender. Mozart racked his brain trying to think up an excuse for his disappearance "I'm very sorry ladies, a friend…was hurt and needed my help. I'm sorry I left without telling you, that was wrong, my apologies" Mozart said sincerely. It seemed to placate Sophie and Josepha who fussed a bit more but soon left. Only Constance continued to look at him with a slightly hurt expression. Mozart was not looking forward to what he had to do.

Before he had a chance to speak however, Cacilia Weber came charging towards them with an unknown man follow her heels. Cacilia pushed her way in-between Constance and Mozart, glaring up at Mozart as she did.

"You! I heard all about your despicable actions last night young man" Cacilia screeched, pointing an accusing finger in Mozart face. Mozart looked into the woman's angry face and felt dread wash over him. _What does she know, did she find out about me and Salieri, but how? _Mozart started to panic but then Cacilia continued to speak. "I heard all about how you were all over my Constance, what shameful behaviour. You will be our ruin, our RUIN! Now my poor Constance's reputation has been tarnished!"

"Mama!" Constance cried out in protest but Cacilia just waved her off dismissively. Suddenly the strange man came forward holding a large piece of parchment.

"Herr Mozart, I am Constance's guardian and I'm here to insure you repair the damage done to this poor girls reputation! If you try to run I will call the police I will".

Mozart stared at the man in shock. "What! The police, but why! Constance what is this!" Mozart looked over to Constance but she was speechless.

The unknown man snapped his fingers in front of Mozart's face to regain his attention. "Young man, you will repair the disservice you have done to this family by signing his here". The man held up the document and thrust a quill into his hand.

"What is this!" Mozart exclaimed in confusion.

"It is an agreement that states you, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, will promise to marry Constance within three years time. If you do not you will have to pay three hundred florins to Cacilia Weber.

Mozart was frozen in shock, _three hundred florins! _He didn't have that kind of money. Mozart felt like the walls of the entranceway were closing in, suffocating him. What was he going to do! He had no choice but to sign, they had him completely trapped. _This can't be happening, not now, not when Salieri and I are finally happy. _Mozart closed his eyes against the tears of pain and sorrow threatening to fall. He took the document and walked over to the wall, quickly scribed his name then shoved the papers back at Cacilia.

Looking at Cacilia and Constance Mozart took a shaky breath "Well played, I hope your happy now". Mozart turned and fled the house. He could hear Constance calling after him but he ignored her and ran down the street having no destination in mind, his only wish to get as far away from the Weber's as possible.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (Rated PG)

Mozart wandered through the streets and tried to understand how his life could be so great one minute and then be crashing down around him the next. Mozart started walking towards the only place he could think of going at that moment. Before long Mozart found himself starting up at Lorenzo Da Ponte's house, just a few feet from the door. Mozart

couldn't go back to Salieri's, he just couldn't. Salieri wouldn't even be there by the time he arrived and Mozart didn't think he could face Salieri right now. Just the thought of having to tell Salieri the trap he'd fallen into was breaking his heart.

Mozart made his way up to the door and knocked. Within minutes he was ushered into the house and seating in Lorenzo's living room. His despair must have shown in his face because Lorenzo was looking at him with a very concerned expression and called for a maid to bring them some tea.

"Mozart, what has happened? You look like someone just died, is everything alright? Is someone hurt?" Lorenzo moved to sit beside Mozart, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he waited for Mozart to speak.

"I-I've been forced to sign a marriage contract by Cacilia Weber and am now engaged to Constance. I have to marry her within three years or pay Cacilia a large amount of money I will never have" Mozart stated, his voice dull and lifeless from the shock of the situation.

"What? Why would she do that, why force you to marry Constance" Lorenzo asked in a bewildered tone.

"She said it was because I have ruined Constance's reputation with my actions last night and that this was the price I had to pay for repairing the damage I caused" Mozart let out a soft cry and hung his head in his hands. "What am I going to do! I'll never have that much money to pay her what she wants and my father will never approve of this. God, this will destroy him after everything that happened with Aloysia."

Da Ponte looked at Mozart's severe reaction with confusion "Well I can understand your distress at your father's reaction to the news and the methods Cacilia used, I don't understand why this has you so depressed and miserable. I thought…I thought you loved Constance and I figured you two would eventually get married anyway"

Mozart looked up at Da Ponte's words. He sighed deeply and wished he could tell Lorenzo the true reason for his sorrow but he wasn't sure his friend would understand his feelings for Salieri and he couldn't risk losing another friend right now.

"I care for Constance but I don't love her, I never did. I flirted with her yes, but I do that with many women Lorenzo you know that. Its just the way I am. I care for Constance but I could never be happy with her and I do not want to marry her. Please just trust me when I say that if I am forced to marry her I will be miserable for the rest of my life" Mozart stopped talking as Lorenzo's maid came in with the tea. He was actually thankful for something to keep his hands occupied because he'd been fighting the overwhelming urge to rip anything apart as his sorrow turned to anger. The whole thing was ridiculous and unfair and it was making Mozart want to scream in frustration.

"I'm sorry Mozart, I didn't realize you felt that way" Da Ponte exclaimed sympathetically "I'm sure that we can work something out with Cacilia." Mozart huffed out a breath at Lorenzo's comment. Mozart knew he was just trying to help but Lorenzo didn't even sound like he believed his own words, the woman had planed her trap well.

Mozart sat back and drank his tea. After a few minutes Mozart had calmed down somewhat but the despair he felt was digging a whole deeper and deeper into his chest. Mozart looked up to Da Ponte once more.

"Lorenzo…could I stay here tonight, if its not to much of an inconvenience. I don't think I can go back to that house right now"

Da Ponte gave Mozart a sad look and reached out to put a comforting arm around Mozart's shoulders. "Of course you can my friend, I'll have the spare bed made up for you. You can stay as long as you need, you are always welcome here"

Mozart looked up from his empty teacup with a sad smile. "Thank you Lorenzo"

...

Salieri looked up at Duke Suffix's manner as he exited the coach. It was a very large, grand house that screamed wealth and nobility. Salieri sighed deeply as he prepared himself mentally for what was to come and made his way to the door. Within minutes he was standing in a large drawing room waiting for Duke Suffix to arrive. Salieri turned as he hear the drawing room doors open and nodded in greeting as Duke Suffix walked into the room. He was a short, middle aged man with a large white wig, a bit of a bulge around his waistline, and a happy disposition. Salieri had always found the man to be pleasant and good company.

"Salieri, it is good to see you. I hope you are feeling better, the Emperor said you had left the celebration early last night because you were ill and I never had the chance to speak with you" Duke Suffix smiled as he grasped Salieri's hand in a firm handshake and led them over to a couch to sit.

"Ah, yes. I am feeling better, thank you for asking. It was just a…bad reaction to some food I ate, that's all" Salieri lied and cleared his throat. "I think I know the reason why you asked me here. It's regarding the Opera you are commissioning is it not?"

Duke Suffix nodded his head in agreement. Salieri took a moment to compose himself and continued speaking in a cool voice before the Duke could say anything. "I want you to know that I understand why you chose Mozart over me for the commission. He is an excellent composer but I hope you will still consider me for any other projects you may have in the future".

Salieri watched as the Duke's happy expression turned to one of confusion. "Chose Mozart over you? My dear Salieri I think there has been some sort of misunderstanding, I never did such a thing. The commission is still yours. That's what I wanted to speak to you about".

Now it was Salieri's turn to be thoroughly confused. _But Mozart had said the Duke had come to him about the commission, this doesn't make any sense. _The Duke laughed lightly at Salieri's baffled expression. "The reason I called you here was because I never had the opportunity to speak with you last night regarding the Opera. After I listened to the magnificent piece you and Mozart created I knew right away that I wanted you both to work on my commission. I know you have more experience then Mozart but the music you both created was magical and I want that for my opera. I spoke with Mozart after your performance and he excepted the commission. I was going to speak with you regarding his involvement but you had left before I had the chance".

Salieri sat stunned at the Duke's words. The Duke hadn't given his commission to Mozart, he…he wanted them both to work on it! Salieri shook his head slightly in shocked surprised and felt himself smiling at the unexpected news.

"I hope this is alright with you. I know that you and Mozart have had your differences in the past but you seemed to work so well together for the Emperor"

Salieri looked back up to stare at Duke Suffix, still smiling. "No, that's fine. Mozart and I actually work very well together, we worked pasted our differences some time ago. It would be an honour to work for you on your commission with Mozart. Rest assure we will created an unparalleled and remarkable opera for you Duke Suffix."

The Duke's face beamed in happiness at Salieri's words. "That's wonderful to hear Salieri, just wonderful. I expect the written work for the opera next week and I will have the writers bring it to you both". Salieri and the Duke continued discussing ideas for the opera well into the afternoon. Eventually they said their goodbyes and Salieri thanked the Duke again for his patronage. As Salieri made his way home he felt overjoyed that the Duke had not taken the commission for him, that he had actually wanted Mozart to work with him on it. Mozart was suppose to be coming over tomorrow evening for dinner and he couldn't wait to tell him the good news.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (Rated PG-13)

Mozart finished putting on his overcoat as he got ready to leave Da Ponte's home. He felt tired and miserable since he hadn't been able to sleep last night as the events from yesterday kept him wide awake and filled with desolation. It was getting late in the afternoon and he was leaving to go see Salieri. Mozart felt a wave of despair wash over him at the thought of telling Salieri the news. This was going to hurt him so much, every time he thought about having to face Salieri it felt like someone was plunging a knife into his chest.

Mozart was just about to leave the guestroom when Lorenzo showed up in the doorway looking rather uncomfortable. "Mozart, Constance is here. She wants to speak with you, she's waiting down in the foyer".

"Tell her to go away Lorenzo, I don't want to speak with her right now" Mozart stated, turning his back to the door. Lorenzo sighed as he walked over to Mozart and put his hands on Mozart's shoulders, gently turning him around.

"Mozart you are going to have to deal with this sooner or later. Just talk to her, she looks completely wretched down there".

Mozart let out a tired heave at Da Ponte's words. "Alright, fine" Mozart knew Da Ponte was right so he made his way downstairs to confront Constance. Soon they were standing a few feet apart, face to face. Lorenzo hadn't lied when he said Constance looked terrible. He could tell she had been crying from the redness around her eyes and she look as tired as he felt. Mozart didn't understand why though, the woman was getting what she wanted after all.

"Why are you here Constance, what do you want" Mozart asked, his voice weary and laced with hurt.

Constance looked up at him and moved forward to close the distance between them. "I-I was worried when you didn't come home last night Mozart. This was the only place I could think of that you would go to. I'm glad you are alright" She said as she hesitantly touch his arm.

Mozart moved back away from her touch. He couldn't stay quiet anymore as all the feelings and hurt over yesterday's events raised to the surface. "Constance, how could you do this! I don't understand why you would trap me like this" Mozart cried, his face a mask of betrayal.

"Mozart you can't believe that I had anything to do with this! I swear it I did not. This was all my mother's idea, not mine" Constance rushed up to clutch Mozart but he moved out of her reach again.

"And why should I believe you Constance, you we right there when your mother did this. How can I ever know if what you say is the truth" Mozart looked away from Constance, it felt like someone had a vice grip around his heart, squeezing it so much that Mozart feared it would be crushed at any moment.

"This is how Mozart. Here, do you know what this is" Mozart glanced back to see Constance reach into her gown and bring out a folded piece of parchment. "I took it from my mother this morning when she left for the market. It's the Promise of Marriage agreement and this is what I think of it!" Constance unfolded the parchment so he could see she was telling the truth and Mozart watched in astonishment as she tore it to pieces, crying silent tears as she did so. Mozart looked at her in confusion and felt a tiny ray of hope spark in his chest.

"Why…why would do you that Constance" Mozart asked, somewhat stunned over her actions. It had been the last thing he expected her to do.

"Because I love you Wolfgang, I have for a long time, but I don't want to force someone to marry me, especially someone who doesn't return my love" Constance sobbed and brought out a handkerchief to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I think, you cared for me, maybe even loved me once, but not anymore. I could feel you drifting away from me and nothing I did seemed to stop it. I want to marry you Wolfgang, I want to spend my life with you, but I know you don't feel the same way about me and care to much for you to hurt you like that. Its breaking my heart to do so but I want you to be happy, and I know you wouldn't be happy with me." As Constance finished she broke down crying, falling to her knees on the floor.

Mozart rushed over and knelt down in front of her, wrapping her in a strong hug and only when her sobbing stopped did he let her go. Pulling back slightly he reached into his pocket and gave her his own handkerchief since hers was soaked in tears.

"I'm sorry Constance, I never meant to hurt you. I do care about you, you have been such a dear friend to me and I'm sorry I could not return the love you have given me. You are a beautiful, strong woman and I know one day you will find a man that is worthy of you affections, but that man is not me." Mozart hated to see such sorrow in Constance's eyes, knowing he was the cause. She wiped away the last of her tears as she looked at him and nodded.

"I-I understand Mozart. I n-need to go now and be alone please"

Mozart helped Constance to her feet and walked her to the door. She before she left Mozart touched her arm softly, making her stop and look back.

"Thank you Constance" Mozart put every ounce of meaning and sincerity in those three words, hoping she would understand how much what she did meant to him. Constance stared back and gave him a small sad smile and walked out the door. She never looked back.

...

Salieri made his way downstairs when he heard the front door open and the familiar sound of Mozart's voice. By the time he got to the first floor Mozart was already in the music room. Salieri quickly went inside and closed the door. As he turned around he was suddenly engulfed in a fierce hug, Mozart's arms wrapping around him tightly as he buried in his face into Salieri's neck. Salieri could feel Mozart's body shaking slightly and quickly returned the hug.

"Mozart, what is it? Is something wrong?" Salieri asked in a worried voice.

Mozart just squeezed him tighter, as if he was afraid to let him go. They stayed that way for several minutes, Salieri running a soothing hand up and down Mozart's back as he waited for an answer. Eventually Mozart pulled back so they could face one another but still kept his tight hold on Salieri.

"No, everything is fine. For a moment though it wasn't and I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. But everything is alright now. I'm just so happy to see you" Mozart lifted a shaky hand and ran his fingers along Salieri's face, as if memorizing his features, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Salieri couldn't tell if they were from happiness or sadness and Mozart's words just confused him all the more. Salieri took Mozart's hand in his and interlaced their fingers. Salieri guided them over to the couch and sat them down, still keeping their hands entwined.

"Mozart, tell me what happened. Your not making any sense" Salieri said softly. Mozart sighed at looked at Salieri. He told Salieri everything, from the moment he had arrived back at the Weber house to Constance's departure from Da Ponte's home. Salieri sat and listened quietly until Mozart finished.

As he listened, Salieri had felt an overwhelming panic grip him when Mozart had stated that he'd been trapped into a marriage agreement with Constance. But the panic had shifted to a mixture of happiness and sadness when he learned that Constance had freed Mozart from the agreement. He couldn't help but feel for the poor girl, knowing that she probably loved Mozart as much as he did, but he was also incredibly relieved and happy that he and Mozart could still be together.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Mozart. I'm so glad everything worked out alright in the end". Salieri moved and gave Mozart a loving kiss. Salieri pulled back after a moment and looked at Mozart "What will you do now?"

Mozart sighed and leaned back against the couch. "I can't go back and continue living there, I just can't. It wouldn't be fair to Constance and honestly I don't think I could live under the same roof as Cacilia after what she did. I'll have to find another apartment, the sooner the better"

Salieri nodded in agreement. As much as he would love to have Mozart live with him in his house he knew that it could never happen. People would find out and their relationship would be exposed. The topic of apartments stuck something in the back of Salieri's mind.

"Actually I think that I might be able to help you with that. I remember overhearing Isabelle and Mary taking about several small houses that were going up for rent near the Market Square two blocks over. I can ask them if they know if any of the houses are still available"

Mozart's eyes lit up. "That would be great, thank you."

"I wish…I wish you could stay here and live with me Wolfgang, I truly do I…"

Mozart leaned over and pulled Salieri in to deep kiss before he could finish his sentence. Mozart moved his leg over Salieri and straddled his waist, pushing Salieri back into the couch as he continued his slow assault on Salieri's mouth. Mozart moved his hands up to Salieri's head, cupping Salieri's beautiful face with one while the other removed the man's hair tie so he could run his fingers through the dark silky mass. God Mozart loved Salieri's hair, loved how Salieri would moan low as he tugged gently on the strains to tilt Salieri's head back further. Mozart felt Salieri grip his waist at the sensations and pulled back slightly so he could stare into Salieri eyes.

"Thank you Antonio, just knowing you want me here living with you, is enough. I know that it could never happen but just knowing you want it makes me so happy. I'm content to take whatever we can manage safely" Mozart leaned back some more and ran his hands down Salieri's chest "Besides, that doesn't mean I can't stay over once in awhile" Mozart whispered seductively, letting his hands inch down past Salieri's waist.

Salieri stared into Mozart's eyes with a heated look. "Yes, well remind me to get you your own key. I don't want you destroying my roses by continuing to enter my room through the window. The front door is much easier you know"

Mozart couldn't stop the laugh from coming out at Salieri's playful words. "Damn, I love you" Mozart said with a warm smile. Salieri returned the look with a loving smile of his own.

"And I love you, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart"

Mozart's eyes glowed at the words but soon they turned from loving to hungry was he ran his hands back up Salieri's body, needing to feel and touch him. Salieri grabbed his hands and stopped their travels however, and Mozart looked at him in confusion.

"I have some good news that I wish to share with you before this goes any further" Salieri stated, watching as Mozart's expression turned curious. "You were right about there being a misunderstanding regarding the Duke's opera. He never took the commission from me to give to you, he wants us both to work on it. He would have told me that himself at the Emperor's celebration if I had stayed. It looks like we're going to be working together again very soon and given how big this opera is going to be, I expect it will take quite some time to finish" Salieri finished speaking with a very pleased expression on his face.

Mozart looked down at Salieri in surprise and broke into a huge grin at the news. "That's wonderful! I can't believe it, he wants us both to work on the commission. The two of us composing an opera together, I…I couldn't have asked for anything better. Oh Salieri, how did this happen, how did we get so lucky." Mozart leaned down and touched their foreheads together, moulding his body to Salieri's as he smiled and laughed in his happiness and excitement.

"I don't know Mozart, and I'm not about to tempt fate by asking to many questions. I'm just happy we are together. Now if you don't mind, you started something here and I would very much appreciate it if you would finish it" Salieri stated brazenly has he rolled his hips up into Mozart's groin, letting him feel this hardness.

Mozart's eyebrows rose as he looked at Salieri's wanton expression and gave the man beneath him a smouldering look. "well well, now who's the incorrigible one". Salieri grabbed hold of Mozart's shirt and pulled him down until he was a breath away.

"Stop taking Mozart" Salieri whispered, and then pulled Mozart in for a passionate kiss. Mozart could help but laugh lightly into the kiss but soon the humour was forgotten and replaced with fiery desire. They didn't speak again for the rest of the afternoon, the only sounds to be heard were those of passion and love.

...One Week Later...

Mozart collapsed into a chair, taking long deep breaths. Who would have thought moving would be such demanding work. He didn't realize how many things he had ended up collecting since he had first come to Vienna.

Mozart had just finished moving all his belongings from the Weber household into the small home he was renting behind the Market Square. It was quite a bit bigger then his old apartment but it was priced within his budget and now he had a place of his own. The last week at the Weber's had been tense and rather uncomfortable but when he had left, Constance and her sisters and come out to see him off, wishing him well as they said their goodbyes. Mozart knew he would miss them but this was defiantly for the best.

Lorenzo had offered him his coach to help move his things which he had gladly excepted. Lorenzo had wanted to help more but he was needed for work and had been unable to assist during the move today. Mozart didn't mind, Salieri and his staff had actually shown up and had been assisting him for several hours.

Mozart had been delighted and touched when they had arrived. Laris had helped Mozart and Salieri move in the larger items and Isabelle and Mary had set to cleaning up the rooms and unpacking his clothes. Mrs. Maris had made it her personal mission to insure the kitchen pantry was well stocked and was currently cooking them all lunch.

Salieri fell into a chair beside him looking rather winded and slightly sweaty. They had finally finished moving everything inside to there proper places and now it was just a matter of unpacking the last few trunks which could wait until tomorrow. Mozart looked over to Salieri and placed a hand on his arm.

"Thank you for coming to help, I never would have gotten so much done by myself". Mozart said sincerely. He would have to find the others and thank them as well for their hard work.

Salieri smiled "It was no trouble Mozart. At least now you don't have to walk such a long distance to my home anymore", Which was true now that Mozart only lived two blocks away from Salieri's house, a thing he was grateful for for many reasons. Suddenly they heard a call come from the kitchen announcing lunch was ready. Getting up they dusted themselves off and made their way to the kitchen.

Lunch was served and everyone tidied up the best they could before eating. Once everyone was finished and the mess was cleaned up, Salieri's staff got ready to leave to go back to their regular duties at Salieri's home. Mozart thanked them profusely as they left which they all excepted with warm smiles.

Salieri came up behind Mozart and hugged him from behind. "So, how does it feel to have your own home now" Salieri asked softly into Mozart's ear.

Mozart leaned back in Salieri's arms, resting the back of his head on Salieri's shoulder "It is a nice feeling to have my own space. It makes me feel a lot more independent but I'm also a little nervous. I've never truly lived on my own before, but I'm sure I'll get use to it".

"Well, you not really alone Mozart, I'm just down the street now, you can always come by whenever you want" Salieri whispered, making Mozart smile softly.

"Yes and now I can come in like every other normal person through the front door" Mozart said as he laughed lightly, referring to the key Salieri had given him a few days ago. "Although, I think I might miss climbing up to your window, there was always something romantic about it"

"Uh huh, so I suppose your idea of romance is torn clothing and scraped hands then" Salieri teased. Mozart turned around in his arms and gave him a heated look.

"No, my idea of romance goes something more like this" Mozart pulled Salieri into a passionate kiss and only let go when they needed a moment to breath. "Come on, lets get cleaned up. The writers for Duke Suffix's opera are suppose to be bringing the written work to your home today and I really want to be there when its delivered. I can't wait to see it" Mozart stated in excitement as he took Salieri's hand and led them to the tub room where Mary and Isabelle and been kind enough to fill a large basin full of warm water so they could wash up.

Soon they were clean and on their way back to Salieri's house. The scripts for the opera arrived in the late afternoon and the two men quickly took them into the music room to read and discuss.

Salieri looked up to stare at Mozart from across their desk as the man continued to read through the opera's script. Salieri felt a wave of warmth and contentment pass through him knowing that he and Mozart were here together, happy, and about to start a new commission. All the love and pride he felt for Mozart filled his heart and Salieri finally knew what it felt like to be truly happy and at peace with one's life. Mozart looked up and caught his gaze and gave Salieri a smile full of acceptance and love before returning to his reading. Salieri sighed softly. Who would have thought that such unexpected circumstances would lead them to this moment. That they would love each other so strongly when they were once nothing but rival musicians. Salieri had no way of knowing what the future would bring them, but they were happy together, here and now, and that's all they could ask for.

Mozart looked up again once he was finished reading the script and gave Salieri an excited smile. "This opera is going to be magnificent, I can already hear the music playing in my mind for several parts. I can't wait to being composing!"

Salieri gave Mozart a tender look as he felt the excitement of starting the new commission fill him as well.

"Well then, why wait" Salieri pulled out some blank music sheets, two quills and two ink pots and placed them on the table. Mozart looked at him, his eyes full of love and exhilaration as he took the supplies.

"Let's get started"

~~~The end~~~

I hoped you liked my story, it was my first fanfic and reviews, comments and suggestions are very welcome! The ending was meant to be somewhat AU because i wanted Salieri and Mozart to have a happy ending and a possible future together, thats the beauty of fanfiction!


End file.
